


21 Cries Of The Past Year

by letztenbrief



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, It's not so sad as always I promise, M/M, Minor Character Death, Panic Attacks, sort of, stay safe
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letztenbrief/pseuds/letztenbrief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong>Dwadzieścia jeden sytuacji w ciągu jednego minionego roku, w których Harry Styles płakał.</strong>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	21 Cries Of The Past Year

**Author's Note:**

> Dziękuję pięknie za każdy komentarz pozostawiony pod poprzednim opowiadaniem i za wszystkie słowa wsparcia, które kierowaliście do mnie w trakcie pisania. Mam nadzieję, że i tym razem Was nie zawiodę.  
>  _Specjalna dedykacja dla Pauliny, która piętnastego stycznia obchodziła swoje dwudzieste urodziny. Bez Ciebie to opowiadanie by nie powstało. Dziękuję po stokroć za Twoje wsparcie i okazywaną mi miłość._
> 
> Ostrzeżenia: _Wulgaryzmy; momentami angst. Opowiadanie może odbiegać od rzeczywistości w drobnych szczegółach, takich jak daty urodzin niektórych bohaterów czy miasta, w których się urodzili._  
>  **Spoilery w dalszych ostrzeżeniach!**
> 
>  
> 
>    
>  _Śmierć postaci drugoplanowej, atak paniki i samookaleczanie się (naprawdę króciutka wzmianka w punkcie X, ale nie chcę nikogo prowokować do zachowań autodestrukcyjnych. Proszę omiń go, jeśli łatwo Cię sprowokować), nadużywanie alkoholu._

 

** **

 

**I.**

**13 stycznia 2019**

 

Louis westchnął ciężko, stukając krótkimi paznokciami w obicie kierownicy. Wiedział doskonale, że kolejna próba zapalania silnika w samochodzie nie ma żadnego sensu, po tym, gdy siedem z nich skończyło się niepowodzeniem. Jego sportowe auto nie poradziło sobie z panującymi warunkami atmosferycznymi, na które zresztą nikt nie był przygotowany. To była pierwsza tak mroźna zima od wielu lat.

Zrezygnowany, wyciągnął kluczyki ze stacyjki, nabierając głęboko oddech w płuca. Wraz z wydychanym powietrzem uniósł się kłębek białej pary.

– Chyba nie pozwolisz, by coś takiego zepsuło nam humor, prawda? – zapytał ostrożnie, przechylając głowę w stronę Harry'ego. Chłopak wzruszył obojętnie ramionami, ale Louis nie dał się nabrać. Drobna bruzda, która pojawiła się między jego gęstymi brwiami, wskazywała na to, że nie był on tak spokojny, na jakiego próbował wyglądać. – Hazz? – dodał, gdy nie otrzymał od niego żadnej odpowiedzi.

– Jestem wkurzony, ale nie na ciebie. Okej? – mruknął wreszcie, wyciągając ze schowka swoje wełniane rękawiczki. Zaczął niespiesznie ubierać się w swoją czarną, puchową kurtkę, jakby celowo wydłużając chwile, które spędzą w ciepłym wnętrzu samochodu. – Po prostu nie mogę zrozumieć tej ich potrzeby odizolowywania się od całego świata. Przysięgam, że ten dom znajduje się na największym odludziu, o jakim słyszałem, a oni i tak zdecydowali się na ten cholerny podjazd... – wyrzucił z siebie, przewracając oczami i wydymając nieświadomie pełne wargi. Louis zachichotał cicho, pocierając dłonią zmarznięty nos. Złość Harry'ego zawsze wzbudzała w nim rozbawienie, ale wiedział, że musi ukryć przed nim swoją reakcję, by chłopak nie przeniósł swojej irytacji na niego. Podał mu pospiesznie czapkę, a potem sam sięgnął na siedzenia pasażera po zmiętą kurtkę.

– Im szybciej się stąd ruszymy, tym szybciej będziemy na miejscu – stwierdził ostrożnie, wychodząc z samochodu. Zielonooki poszedł w jego ślady, odrobinę zbyt mocno zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Auto zamknęło się za nimi z cichym kliknięciem zamków.

Jęknął, gdy dostrzegł majaczący w oddali dom. Z takiej odległości wydawał się być wielkości monety.

– Gdyby Zayn nie obchodził dzisiaj urodzin, kazałbym ci wzywać pomoc drogową, która zabrałaby nas z powrotem do Londynu – mruknął, osłaniając twarz przed sypiącym gęsto śniegiem.

Louis roześmiał się głośno na te słowa, ale jego głos rozmył się gdzieś w silnym, świszczącym wietrze i Harry nawet go nie usłyszał. Przedzierali się przez zaspy śnieżne, co chwilę potykając się i zatrzymując, gdy któryś z nich nie mógł przez jakąś przejść. Otaczający ich, ciemny las, przyprawiał o dreszcze.

– Liam będzie musiał wynagrodzić mi to czymś więcej, niżeli gorącą czekoladą – westchnął starszy z nich, gdy śnieg wsypał mu się za osłaniającą łydkę cholewkę buta. Przystanął, biorąc kilka głębokich oddechów. – Jezu – dodał, przecierając rękawiczką swoje okulary. Płatki śniegu okrywały je jednak na nowo tak prędko, że całą drogę do budynku pokonał niemalże na oślep.

Kilkanaście minut później, z nieskrywaną ulgą stanęli na osłoniętej przed wiatrem werandzie. Wykonane z ciemnego drewna drzwi frontowe otworzyły się z cichym stuknięciem, ścierając cienką warstwę śniegu z kamiennej podłogi i wylewając na zewnątrz ciepło pomieszczenia. Jasne, pomarańczowe światło było przyjemną odmianą po wszechobecnej czerni i bieli.

– Jak dobrze was wreszcie widzieć! – W postaci, która wyszła im na powitanie, Louis momentalnie rozpoznał Liama. Ubrany w ciemną, dobrze skrojoną koszulę i luźne jeansy, przesunął się, by mogli wejść do środka. – Wszyscy już są, czekaliśmy tylko na was – wyjaśnił, pozbawionym pretensji głosem. Wydawał się podekscytowany i szczęśliwy. – Co was zatrzymało? – zapytał, wyciągając ze stojącej obok wieszaka półki kolorowe, wełniane kapcie. – Włóżcie je, będzie wam cieplej – dodał, ignorując uniesione wysoko brwi Tomlinsona.

– Zepsuło nam się cholerne auto – wyjaśnił pospiesznie niebieskooki, wzruszając ramionami. – Gdzieś na samym początku waszego kilometrowego podjazdu. Jutro rano będę musiał zadzwonić po mechanika, o ile Niallowi nie uda się wcześniej na to zerknąć – dopowiedział, śmiejąc się głośno. Podszedł do Harry'ego, by pomóc mu w ściągnięciu z ramion kurtki, której zamek przyciął mu się w okolicach mostku. To przyciągnęło na niego uwagę Payne'a.

– O rany, Styles, czy ty naprawdę płaczesz? – zapytał, przyglądając się mu uważnie, z troską.

– Och odwal się, stary – warknął w odpowiedzi, przewracając oczami i prędko ścierając gorące łzy bokami palców wskazujących. – To wszystko przez ten cholernie lodowaty wiatr – wyjaśnił, uciekając wzrokiem od zatroskanego spojrzenia Louisa i pobłażliwego uśmiechu Liama.

 

*

**II.**

**19 stycznia 2019**

 

– Odbierz w końcu ten cholerny telefon, Styles, albo wyrzucę go przez okno! – Krzyk Louisa sprawił, że Harry roześmiał się głośno w odpowiedzi, pokazując mu środkowy palec i wyciągając w jego kierunku język.

Siedział przy kuchennym stole z kubkiem herbaty, otoczony setkami listów od fanów, które próbował przeczytać. Nigdy nie potrafił zrozumieć, skąd ci wszyscy ludzie potrafili odgadnąć ich adres zamieszkania, bez względu na to, jak często i w jak różne miejsca na świecie się przeprowadzali.

– Dlaczego ty nie możesz tego zrobić? – zapytał, uśmiechając się do niego łagodnie, czule. – Przecież nie mam nic do ukrycia, a poza tym... Masz bliżej – dodał, unosząc sugestywnie brwi. Szatyn mruknął coś pod nosem nieprzyjemnym tonem, czego Harry na szczęście nie zdołał usłyszeć, a potem podniósł się z kanapy, ściągając z siebie żółty, polarowy koc. Odrzucił go niedbale na dębową podłogę i chwycił leżący na komodzie iPhone szatyna, podchodząc do niego z wymalowaną na twarzy frustracją.

– To twoja siostra – mruknął, zerkając na ekran i zagryzając nerwowo dolną wargę. – Przypomnieć ci, jak zareagowała, gdy ostatnim razem odebrałem za ciebie? – dopowiedział, a Harry roześmiał się niepohamowanie, przypominając sobie zaskoczoną i zdenerwowaną minę mężczyzny, gdy Gemma nawrzeszczała na niego, nazywając go _kontrolującym wszystko dupkiem bez jakiegokolwiek poczucia prywatności_.

Louis uniósł wymownie brew, gdy znajomy sygnał Marimby ponownie rozbrzmiał w pomieszczeniu. Zielonooki bez słowa sięgnął po swój telefon, przewracając oczami i posyłając w kierunku chłopaka przelotnego całusa.

– Wszystko w porządku, G.? – zapytał, odkładając czytany wcześniej list i podnosząc się pospiesznie od stołu. Spokojnym krokiem podszedł do stojącego tuż obok szatyna, wsuwając wolną rękę pod cienki materiał jego bordowej koszulki. Przesuwał palcami po plecach Louisa, omijając znane mu, wystające znamiona. Chłopak westchnął cicho do jego ucha, owiewając mu szyję ciepłym oddechem.

– Styles – Głos jego siostry zabrzmiał tak poważnie, że momentalnie zamarł, nieumyślnie wbijając długie paznokcie w cienką skórę szatyna, który syknął w odpowiedzi, wyswobadzając się z jego objęć. – Udało nam się – wytłumaczyła, ale Harry niczego nie rozumiał.

– O czym ty... – próbował zapytać, gdy blondynka mu przerwała, drążcym z podekscytowania głosem. Niebieskooki posłał mu zaciekawione spojrzenie. Odsunął od siebie na sekundę telefon, by włączyć głośnik.

– Jestem w ciąży! – wyjaśniła pospiesznie, a on poczuł się tak, jakby ktoś uderzył go czymś ciężkim w tył głowy. Pociemniało mu przed oczami, jakby miał zaraz zemdleć. Gdzieś w oddali, po drugiej stronie słuchawki, usłyszał radosny okrzyk Nialla, szczęśliwego ze swojego przyszłego ojcostwa. – Boże, myślałam, że już nigdy nie zostanę mamą – dodała, łamiącym się niebezpiecznie głosem. Brunet dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że dziewczyna płacze. Louis ścisnął go za dłoń, odciągając od swoich myśli, zmuszając do odezwania się.

– O boże, Gemma. To wspaniale, tak bardzo się cieszę! – powiedział, wciąż nie potrafiąc wyjść z szoku, w jakim się znalazł. Jego siostra, jego ukochana siostrzyczka, miała urodzić dziecko jednemu z jego najlepszych przyjaciół.

Jego mąż trzymał go mocno za ramiona i dopiero w tym momencie chłopak zorientował się, że cały drży i z trudem łapie oddech w płuca. Pozwolił mu doprowadzić się na krzesło, na które po chwili po prostu opadł.

– Harry – Głos dziewczyny nagle znów stał się pewny i poważny – Proszę, nie mów jeszcze nikomu, dobrze? Nie chcę zapeszać, dopóki ciąża nie będzie stabilna i pewna. Nie chcę, by znów... – urwała, ale Styles wiedział. Nie chciał, by o tym rozmyślała; nie teraz, gdy uśmiechnęło się do nich szczęście.

– Nie martw się o to – powiedział, uśmiechając się do Louisa, całującego niespiesznie jego szczękę; przeszkadzającego mu w rozmowie. – Wszystko będzie dobrze, G. – zapewnił ją, a potem przeklął głośno, gdy jego telefon rozładował się bez ostrzeżenia, przerywając ich rozmowę, nim Gemma zdołała coś odpowiedzieć.

Harry ukrył twarz w dłoniach, a Louis po prostu pozwolił mu na chwilę słabości.  
Przez długie palce zielonookiego dostrzegł spływające po jego policzkach łzy szczęścia.

 

*

 

**III.**

**27 stycznia 2019**

 

Ze snu wyrwał go głuchy trzask uderzającej w okno gałęzi. Silny wiatr, wprawiał wiszące na werandzie, drewniane dzwonki w ruch. Kupili je z Louisem w czasie swoich pierwszych wakacji, tuż po oficjalnym zakończeniu działalności One Direction. Przez krótki moment, nim zdecydował się otworzyć powieki, wydawało mu się, że znów jest w niewielkiej chatce, położonej tuż nad oceanem. Instynktownie chciał się odwrócić, by opleść ciasno ramionami nagie, gorące plecy szatyna, ale jego dłonie natrafiły na pustkę.

Musiało minąć dobrych kilkanaście sekund, zanim chłopak zorientował się, gdzie i dlaczego się znajduje.

Najprawdopodobniej zasnął na kanapie, chwilę po tym, jak wyłączyli prąd. Pospiesznie odszukał we wgłębieniu między oparciem swojego telefonu. Dochodziła dwudziesta pierwsza.

 _Louis powinien być w domu dwie godziny temu_.

Uświadomienie sobie tego sprawiło, że Harry poczuł się tak, jakby ktoś uderzył go niespodziewanie w brzuch. Adrenalina buzowała mu w żyłach, gdy podszedł do okna, w nadziei, że dostrzeże przez nie nadjeżdżające auto chłopaka. Niestety, przez panującą za oknem zamieć śnieżną, widoczność była znikoma.

W momencie, w którym poczuł, jak ze strachu trzęsą mu się nogi, zaczął dzwonić jego telefon. Pospiesznie go odebrał, czując rozlewającą się po całym ciele ulgę, gdy na wyświetlaczu dostrzegł imię swojego ukochanego.

– Hazza. – Głos Louisa był spokojny i cichy, ale zielonooki dobrze wiedział, że używa on tego zdrobnienia tylko w nieprzyjemnych sytuacjach, by go uspokoić. Oczekując więc najgorszego, nie potrafił wydusić z siebie odpowiedzi, zagryzając nerwową dolną wargę. – H. nie uda mi się wrócić dzisiaj do domu na noc – powiedział.

Harry zamknął oczy, biorąc głęboki, uspokajający oddech. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz spędził noc samotnie, bez klatki piersiowej Louisa za swoimi plecami, bez jego ramion owiniętych ciasno wokół pasa. – W Donny od kilku godzin sypie śnieg, a przez ten cholerny wiatr widoczność na drodze jest tragiczna. Moja mama... – zawahał się, wzdychając ciężko. Zielonooki tak dobrze go znał; po samym sposobie, w jakim przerwał wypowiedź, potrafił odczytać jego emocje. Złość, żal, smutek, rozgoryczenie. Cieszył się, że nie jest w nich sam. – Wiesz przecież, jaka ona jest. Zabroniła mi stąd wyjechać, dopóki się chociaż odrobinę nie rozpogodzi – wytłumaczył, poirytowanym i zmęczonym głosem. Najprawdopodobniej oczekiwał jakiejś reakcji, ale brunet był zbyt przejęty dziwnym lękiem, który go ogarnął, by się odezwać. – Oczywiście, i tak próbowałem to zrobić – powiedział, śmiejąc się krótko i chłodno. – Wiesz, że nie byłbym sobą, gdybym od razu dał za wygraną. Ale to cholerne auto nie zamierzało nawet odpalić – wyjaśnił, rozbrajająco szczerze. – Przepraszam, H. – westchnął smutno. – Wiem, że nienawidzisz spać sam.

– Wolę, żebyś został dzień dłużej w Donncaster, niż wpadł w poślizg gdzieś po drodze – odezwał się w końcu, pozbawionym emocji głosem. Głowa pulsowała mu tępym bólem. – Zobaczymy się jutro, okej? – dodał, uspokajając bardziej samego siebie, niż jego.

– Wyruszę tak szybko, jak tylko się będzie dało – zapewnił go. Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko, kiwając głową; tak jakby myślał, że Louis może to zobaczyć. – Kocham cię, Styles. Zawsze w takich momentach uświadamiam sobie, jak bardzo – wymruczał, biorąc głęboki oddech. – Wyśpij się. Musisz mieć siły, żeby jutro nadrobić ze mną moją nieobecność – dodał, a zielonooki zachichotał krótko w odpowiedzi.

– Dobranoc, Lou. – Jego głos był był ciepły, czuły. Miał nadzieję, że niebieskooki właśnie tak go odbiera.

– Dobranoc, H. – odpowiedział mu, rozłączając się.

Wszystko było w porządku. Obaj byli bezpieczni i mieli zobaczyć się kolejnego dnia. To tylko kilka godzin. W czasie trwania One Direction, nieskończenie wiele dni i nocy musieli spędzić z daleka od siebie. Dni, które czasami przekształcały się w tygodnie.

Nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego, leżąc w łóżku jakiś czas później, rozpłakał się jak mały chłopiec, przyglądając się pustej części materaca, na której zawsze spał Louis.

 

*

**IV.**

**1 lutego 2019**

 

Harry westchnął ciężko i przeklął pod nosem, nie mogąc znaleźć kluczy w swojej obszernej, skórzanej torbie. Był zmęczony po całym dniu spędzonym w pracowni Nicka Grimshawa i rozczarowany tym, że wszyscy jego bliscy zdawali się ignorować fakt, że kończy dzisiaj dwadzieścia pięć lat. Cierpliwie znosił swoją rolę ludzkiego manekina, podczas gdy mężczyzna wprowadzał ostatnie poprawki do swojej nowej kolekcji. Sądził, że wybiorą się później do pubu na drinka i gdy starszy mu odmówił, tłumacząc się ogromem pracy, poczuł niesamowite zrezygnowanie. Był też wyjątkowo wściekły na Louisa; nie mógł uwierzyć, że chłopak zdecydował się na wyjazd integracyjny ze swoją drużyną akurat w dniu jego dwudziestych piątych urodzin.

\- Odbijemy to sobie, kiedy wrócę – powiedział rano, wciągając na siebie puchową kurtkę, a potem pocałował go przelotnie w czoło i wyszedł, zbiegając pospiesznie po schodach ze sportową torbą przewieszoną przez ramię, zanim Harry zdążył zaprotestować.

Zirytowany, wyjął z kieszeni kurtki swój telefon, włączając w nim latarkę i oświetlając nią sobie wnętrze torebki. Przez chwilę jego dłoń błądziła jeszcze między chusteczkami, kremem do rąk i portfelem, nim w końcu palcami natrafił na znajomą, chropowatą fakturę i z satysfakcją wyciągnął spory pęk kluczy.

Otworzył drzwi i skrzywił się lekko, czując w powietrzu nieprzyjemny swąd siarki. Louis najpewniej znów spalił swoje poranne tosty i zapomniał go o tym poinformować. Będzie miał szczęście, jeśli po sobie posprzątał.

Z głośnym westchnieniem zapalił światło w salonie i podskoczył z zaskoczenia, widząc stojący przed nim, uśmiechnięty tłum bliskich mu ludzi i pięknie przystrojone meble. Z sufitu zwisały srebrne serpentyny, a do wysokich krzeseł barowych ktoś przywiązał ogromne, złote balony, wypełnione helem.

– Niespodzianka! – Przynajmniej dwadzieścia osób wpatrywało się w niego z identycznym, zwycięskim wyrazem twarzy, podczas gdy on sam nie mógł wyjść z szoku i niedowierzania. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, pokręcił głową i na miękkich nogach ruszył w kierunku czekających na niego gości, uśmiechając się do nich z nieskrywaną ulgą. Jak mógł być taki głupi? Jak mógł sądzić, że jego najbliżsi go zostawią?

– Wszystkiego najlepszego, H.! – Radosny głos Louisa rozbrzmiał ponad tłumem i Harry nie mógł się nie roześmiać, pospiesznie do niego podchodząc. Pokręcił głową, gdy ten pocałował go krótko w usta. Nie kłopocząc się nawet, by pomyśleć życzenie, zdmuchnął świeczki w trzymanym przez niego, czekoladowym torcie. Nie miał żadnych marzeń; wciąż czuł, jakby w nich żył. Obserwujący go bliscy momentalnie zaczęli klaskać, śmiejąc się i wiwatując, gdy udało mu się zgasić wszystkie płomienie naraz. Liam i Zayn, Niall z Gemmą, jego rodzice, Jeff i Glenne, Kendall i Cara, siostry i rodzice Louisa, kilka makijażystek i ochroniarzy, których po takim czasie traktował jak drugą rodzinę. Eleanor i jej mąż, Pixxie i Rita. Przyjaciele z dzieciństwa. _Cholerny Nick Grimshaw, z niesamowicie szerokim uśmiechem wymalowanym na twarzy_.

– Naprawdę sądziłeś, że zostawiłbym cię samego w twoje urodziny? Dla jakichś głupich szmatek? – zapytał, przewracając teatralnie oczami i szturchając go długim palcem w bok. Harry z głośnym prychnięciem wszedł pomiędzy jego wyciągnięte ramiona, obejmując go ciasno w pasie. Mężczyzna pachniał intensywnie cytrusami i winem. - Spełnienia marzeń, Gwiazdo popu.

Minęło kilka długich sekund, nim zorientował się, że tym, co sprawiło, że koszulka Grimshawa była wilgotna na lewym ramieniu, były jego własne łzy szczęścia.

*  
**  
V.**

**18 lutego 2019**

 

Z uśmiechem na ustach wszedł do niewielkiej kawiarni, położonej na obrzeżach Londynu. Od zawsze cenił sobie takie miejsca, przede wszystkim za kameralność, ale także za ich niepowtarzalny klimat. Zaskakiwało go to, jak w pulsującym życiem mieście można stworzyć tak spokojny, przyjazny punkt.

Był nieco zaskoczony, gdy Gemma zaproponowała mu, by spotkali się właśnie w tym lokalu, jednak z drugiej strony, oboje wiązali z nim sporo wspomnień. Wychowali się w okolicy i często przychodzili tutaj we dwójkę, by świętować małe zwycięstwa. Zdane egzaminy, kolejne urodziny, zdjęcie gipsu z nogi dziewczyny czy udaną operację wycięcia migdałków młodszego. Bywali w nim także, by osłodzić sobie odrobinę ich pierwsze porażki: nieudane miłostki, oblany kurs prawa jazdy, cele, których z różnych powodów nie udało im się zrealizować.

Powitał kelnerkę uprzejmym kiwnięciem głowy i lekkim uśmiechem. Ruszył w kierunku wolnego stolika w rogu kawiarni, gdy poczuł, jak ktoś zaciska dłoń na jego szczupłym przedramieniu.

Odwrócił się, instynktownie wyciągając przed siebie drugą rękę w akcie samoobrony, gdy zauważył, kto go zatrzymał. Nie był to, jak się spodziewał, żaden rozhisteryzowany fan.

– Styles. – Usłyszał głęboki, niski głos, tak różny od tego, który zapamiętał. Zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając się uważnie stojącemu przed nim mężczyźnie.

Śniada karnacja, długie, ciemne włosy, zebrane w ciasnego i schludnego kucyka na karku. Niebieskie oczy, proste, białe zęby i pełne usta. Szczęka ozdobiona równo przystrzyżonym, krótkim zarostem.

James, jego pierwszy, poważny chłopak. Przeżyli wspólnie prawie dwa lata, aż do momentu, w którym Harry zostawił go kilka tygodni po tym, jak dostał się do finałów X Factora. Przeczuwał, że tak się stanie; coraz trudniej było im utrzymywać ze sobą kontakt, a towarzysząca mu na każdym kroku presja stawała się nie do zniesienia. Przestał go rozumieć, jego wsparcie nie było dłużej wystarczające.  
Zostawił go, gdy uzmysłowił sobie, że był stworzony do większych celów, niżeli bycie ukrywanym chłopakiem syna bogatego adwokata.  
Zostawił go, kiedy lepiej poznał Louisa.

– James – przywitał go ostrożnie, uśmiechając się do niego niemrawo. – Co tu robisz? Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał, czując się przy tym jak skończony idiota. Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami, wskazując dłonią na stolik, przy którym siedział. Pomiędzy rozłożonymi wszędzie, odręcznymi notatkami, ledwie dostrzegł filiżankę kawy i nadjedzony kawałek sernika.

– Postanowiłem zrelaksować się odrobinę przed dzisiejszym procesem – wytłumaczył mu, zaciskając swoje wargi w wąską kreskę. Świdrował go spojrzeniem i Harry miał ochotę uciec. Cała jego pewność siebie ulotniła się w powietrzu.

– A więc udało ci się skończyć studia prawnicze. Twój ojciec pewnie jest z ciebie dumny? – zapytał, próbując się rozluźnić. Przystojna twarz wykrzywiła się w nieskrywanym grymasie.

– Tak – odpowiedział krótko, oblizując się. – Twoi rodzice też muszą być dumni z _niewątpliwej_ kariery muzycznej swojego syna. Osiągnąłeś wszystko, o czym zawsze marzyłeś, grając kiepski pop dla nastolatek? – zapytał, jednak w jego głosie nie rozbrzmiewała ciekawość – raczej rozgoryczenie i poirytowanie.

– Nigdy nie planowałem śpiewania w zespole, ale z biegiem czasu cieszę się, że tak wyszło. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Nie sądzę, bym samotnie osiągnął sukces na taką skalę – powiedział, próbując zignorować oczywistą próbę sprowokowania go.

– Och, no jasne. Przeznaczenie i te sprawy, co? – odparł, unosząc jedną z gęstych brwi w górę. Harry zerknął w jego stronę niepewnie, nie wiedząc, do czego ten zmierza. – Odnalazłeś w swoich kolegach w zespole kogoś, kto wreszcie cię rozumiał, kiedy moja empatia nie była wystarczająca. No i Louis...

– Wystarczy – przerwał mu, unosząc dłoń i kręcąc głową. Chociaż związał się z szatynem kilka miesięcy po rozstaniu z Jamesem, ten wciąż najwyraźniej nie potrafił sobie z tym poradzić. – Zrozumiałem aluzję. Nienawidzisz mnie. Masz do mnie żal o to, jak zakończył się nasz związek i wciąż nie pogodziłeś się z tym, że ułożyłem sobie życie z kimś innym. Ale gdybyś tylko się nad tym zastanowił, zrozumiałbyś, że to nigdy nie miało szans. Twój ojciec byłby wściekły, gdyby się dowiedział, że jesteś gejem. Zrujnowałoby to waszą prawniczą reputację – wyrzucił z siebie, zerkając na niego z uwagą. Z twarzy mężczyzny nie dało się niczego wyczytać. – Skoro początki mojej sławy były dla ciebie trudne, to jak poradziłbyś sobie z jej późniejszym ogromem? Z milionami kobiet śledzących każdy mój krok? Z moimi ustawionymi związkami, by polepszyć sprzedaż płyt?

– Po prostu się odpierdol, Styles – warknął, odwracając się do niego plecami. Nachylił się nad stolikiem, który zajmował, segregując leżące na nim dokumenty. – Czy może nazywasz się już Tomlinson? Ostatnio w koszu na śmieci znalazłem zawiadomienie o waszym ślubie – dodał, uśmiechając się złośliwie.

Harry przez chwilę wpatrywał się uważnie pociągłej twarzy mężczyzny, zanim pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą, odchodząc w kierunku wolnego stolika.

Wychodząc, James minął się w drzwiach z Gemmą. Ubrana w kolorową, puchową kurtkę była jak promień słońca w lodowaty dzień.

Jakiś czas później, gdy nachylił się, by napić się swojej herbaty, zobaczył lądującą na jej powierzchni łzę. Dopiero wtedy tak naprawdę zorientował się, że płacze. Jego siostra uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło, wyciągając swoją rękę wzdłuż stołu, by chwycić jego dłoń.

– Okropny z niego kutas, wiele słyszałam o nim w telewizji... – zaczęła, jednak Harry prędko jej przerwał, kręcąc głową.

– Nie chodzi o Jamesa. To znaczy, nie bezpośrednio – westchnął, ścierając palcami spływające mu niekontrolowanie wzdłuż policzków, słone krople. Odkaszlnął, rozluźniając zaciśnięte gardło. – Po prostu spotkanie go uświadomiło mi, że zupełnie zapomniałem o jego istnieniu, wiesz? – powiedział. Widząc wysoko uniesioną w niezrozumieniu brew blondynki, wziął głęboki oddech. – To jest właśnie rzecz, której tak cholernie się boję. Tego, że zostanę zapomniany. Że obudzę się kiedyś w świecie, w którym nikt nie będzie wiedział, kim jestem. Kim byłem... A jeśli tak łatwo było mi wymazać z pamięci kogoś, kogo przecież kiedyś kochałem... – wytłumaczył, czując, jak niebezpiecznie drży mu głos. Gemma roześmiała się głośno, prychając.

– Harry, nie bądź idiotą. – Stanowczość w jej głosie była uspokajająca. – Nawet jeśli bardzo byś o tym marzył, nikt nie usunie cię z pamięci miliona fanek na całym świecie. Gwarantuję ci to – dodała, puszczając jego dłoń.

– Po prostu mam nadzieję, że ludzie zapamiętają mnie w jakiś sposób. W końcu to sprawia, że możemy żyć wiecznie, prawda? We wspomnieniach innych.

– Styles, masz dopiero dwadzieścia pięć lat, a nie sześćdziesiąt pięć. Oszczędź mi tych melancholijnych wstawek i nie zamartwiaj się tym teraz, dobrze?

 

*

**VI**

**14 marca 2019**

 

Pierwszą rzeczą, która wydała mu się być niepokojąca, był kubek wypełniony herbatą, której Louis nawet nie tknął. Napój już dawno zdążył wystygnąć, gdy Harry zebrał go ze stołu razem z talerzem po kolacji, której niebieskooki także odmówił, tłumacząc się brakiem apetytu. Z cichym westchnieniem podniósł się z miękkich poduszek i ruszył w kierunku kuchni, gdzie odłożył pełne naczynia na blat, wracając pospiesznie do męża. Przysiadł na oparciu kanapy, tuż obok jego głowy i automatycznie przyłożył dolną część dłoni do jego czoła, wzdrygając się. Louis był rozpalony.

– Źle się czujesz? – zapytał, przyglądając mu się z troską. Dopiero wtedy dostrzegł spore wgłębienia w dolinie łez na twarzy mężczyzny i sińce zdobiące wewnętrzne kąciki przy jego oczach. Szatyn pokiwał jedynie głową, przymykając powieki.

– Niedobrze mi – jęknął, przesuwając dłonią po ukrytym za jasnym swetrem brzuchu i zagryzając dolną wargę. Młodszy jęknął cicho, wplatając palce w jego włosy. Pogładził go po nich uspokajająco, próbując go pocieszyć.

– Daj spokój, Lou. Trzymanie tego w sobie tylko pogorszy tę sytuację. Lepiej wyrzucić z siebie to, co ci zaszkodziło, napić się mięty i przestać się męczyć – powiedział, uśmiechając się do niego czule. Szatyn wahał się przez moment, nim kiwnął potwierdzająco głową, unosząc się na łokciach.

Harry otworzył z przerażaniem usta, przyglądając się, jak Louis zatacza się gwałtownie i traci równowagę. Upadł na podłogę z przytłumionym przez ubrania hukiem. Był bezwładny jak marionetka, której ktoś nagle odciął wszelkie sznurki. Jęknął głośno z bólu.

– Jezu, wszystko w porządku? – zapytał, momentalnie do niego podbiegając i automatycznym gestem odgarniając włosy z jego spoconej, bladej twarzy. Wargi chłopaka były spierzchnięte od wysokiej temperatury, a wzrok mętny, nieobecny. – Możesz wstać? – dodał, obchodząc jego odrętwiałe ciało i umieszczając swoje dłonie pomiędzy jego ramionami. Z trudem pomógł mu się podnieść, przytrzymując go w pasie, gdy ten się wyprostował.

– Podłoga cholernie wiruje – odezwał się cicho starszy, zatrzymując się w połowie kroku. – Kurwa, już nie mogę na nią patrzeć – poskarżył się, zasłaniając sobie oczy wolną dłonią.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, biorąc głęboki oddech. Był kompletnie przerażony.

– Louis, brałeś coś? – zapytał , prowadząc go powoli do łazienki. Chłopak momentalnie pokręcił przecząco głową. Styles westchnął krótko, zaciskając szczupłe palce na jego pasie. – Posłuchaj, nie będę na ciebie zły, jeśli to zrobiłeś. Tylko powiedz mi prawdę – poprosił, przesuwając ręką wzdłuż jego pleców. Niebieskooki ponownie zaprzeczył, a potem wyślizgnął mu się z ramion, wymiotując gwałtownie na jasne panele.

Nie zastanawiając się dłużej, drżącą z nerwów dłonią wyjął swój telefon i wezwał karetkę.

Płakał ze strachu, gdy sanitariusze ułożyli wiotkie ciało Louisa na noszach, gdy ten nie był w stanie samodzielnie przejść kilku kroków.

Nigdy w życiu nie czuł się tak przerażony.

 

*

**VII**

**15 marca 2019**

 

– Pan Tomlinson otrzymał przed momentem silne leki dożylne – uprzedził go lekarz, gdy tylko zauważył jego znajomą sylwetkę przy punkcie informacji. Mężczyzna wyglądał na zmęczonego. – Wskazane jest, by teraz odpoczywał, ale oczywiście ma pan prawo do niego wejść – dodał, stukając plastikowym długopisem w usztywnioną teczkę, którą przed sobą trzymał. – Uprzedzam jednak, że pacjenci w różny sposób reagują na ten rodzaj aplikacji silnych leków. Proszę mieć to na uwadze i nie wpadać w panikę, jeśli pański mąż nie będzie sobą. Majaki, chwilowa amnezja czy przesadne rozdrażnienie są normalnym objawem ich przyjmowania. Antybiotyki pomagają w walce z rozległą infekcją prawego ucha– wyjaśnił, uśmiechając się do niego niepewnie. Harry kiwnął lekko głową, dziękując mu za informację i kierując się bezpośrednio do sali, na której leżał Louis.

Czuł się nieco skrępowany, mijając starszych ludzi ubranych w kolorowe szlafroki, piżamy i klapki, podczas gdy on sam miał na sobie drogi, wełniany płaszcz, obcisłe jeansy i skórzane sztyblety. Wydawało mu się, że usłyszał nieprzyjemny komentarz rzucony w swoim kierunku, ale zignorował go; był już przyzwyczajony do wszechobecnej krytyki jego stylu. Przyszedł tu w konkretnym celu.

Wszedł do niewielkiej, jednoosobowej sali i uśmiechnął się łagodnie, obserwując śpiącego na szpitalnym łóżku mężczyznę. Z zaróżowionymi od gorączki policzkami i włosami roztrzepanymi po poduszce, wyglądał zaskakująco znajomo; Harry starał się nie skupiać jednak na tym swoich myśli. Oddział otorynolaryngologiczny, na którym leżał Louis, nie był najlepszym miejscem do seksualnych fantazji.

Brunet pogłaskał ostrożnie męża po policzku. Wciąż się o niego martwił, jednak diagnoza postawiona przez lekarzy uspokoiła go na tyle, by mógł się odprężyć i przespać spokojnie noc w ich wspólnym domu. Nie przeszkodziło mu to jednak w pojawieniu się w szpitalu, gdy tylko rozpoczęły się godziny odwiedzin. Mieszkanie bez niebieskookiego pozostawało ciche i puste.

Louis mruknął coś niezrozumiałego, odwracając się na drugi bok, twarzą do zielonookiego. Młodszy roześmiał się w odpowiedzi, sprawiając, że szatyn uchylił niespiesznie powieki, wzdychając ciężko. Wpatrywał się w niego nieprzytomnymi oczami, unosząc się łagodnie na łokciach, gdy zorientował się, że nie jest sam.

– _Śpiewałeś_ – stwierdził, wskazując na niego oskarżycielsko szczupłym palcem. Harry uniósł lewą brew w geście zaskoczenia, nie wiedząc, o czym ten mówi.

– Śpiewałem? – zapytał niepewnie, nie rozumiejąc. Miał jednak w pamięci słowa lekarza, by nie przejmować się słowami chorego, zdezorientowanego antybiotykami.

– Kazałem ci przestać i się w końcu zamknąć, ale mnie w ogóle nie słuchałeś – dodał, a Styles ledwie powstrzymał się od pobłażliwego parsknięcia, słysząc oburzony ton męża. – Dlaczego ty mnie nigdy nie słuchasz?! – dodał, chwytając się poręczy łóżka i próbując tym samym z niego zejść. Zielonooki pospiesznie pochylił się w jego stronę, uniemożliwiając mu poruszanie się. Ostrożnie oparł go z powrotem o poduszkę, przytrzymując go.

– Wciąż jesteś na to zbyt słaby – mruknął, głaszcząc przelotnie jego ramię. Louis kiwnął głową.

– Słaby, tak jak piosenka, którą wtedy śpiewałeś – powiedział złośliwie, a ramiona zielonookiego zaczęły drgać w ledwie powstrzymanym śmiechu.

– Co takiego śpiewałem? – zapytał, czując, że jest na skraju. Obserwował, jak między brwiami szatyna pojawia się pozioma bruzda z wysiłku intelektualnego. – Pamiętasz, jaka to była piosenka? – dodał, gdy chłopak ostatecznie mu nie odpowiedział, zajęty przypatrywaniem się swojej błękitnej piżamie.

– Jaka znowu piosenka, Harry? – zapytał, nie rozumiejąc. Miał przy tym tak zaskoczoną minę, że brunetowi nie pozostało nic innego, jak roześmiać się głośno.

Sięgnął pospiesznie po leżące na szafce Louisa chusteczki, gdy poczuł, jak po rozgrzanym policzku spływa mu łza. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz popłakał się ze śmiechu. To była naprawdę miła odmiana.

 

*

**VIII**

**20 marca 2019**

 

Panującą w domu ciszę wypełnił huk upadającego na kuchenne kafelki ulubionego kubka Louisa. Sekundę później jego miejsce zajął stłumiony szloch Harry'ego, nachylającego się niezdarnie, by zebrać potłuczone części z podłogi.

Mijał tydzień, od kiedy szatyn trafił do szpitala, a on najpewniej zaczynał już wariować. Niewyobrażalnie za nim tęsknił. Zastanawiał się, jak kiedykolwiek był zdolny do funkcjonowania bez swojego męża.

 

*  
**  
IX**

**23 marca 2019  
**

 

Z popołudniowej drzemki obudził go hałas otwieranych gwałtownie drzwi frontowych. Poderwał się momentalnie, nie rozumiejąc, co się tak właściwie dzieje. Louis wciąż był w szpitalu; jego wyniki nie były na tyle zadowalające, by lekarze mogli go wypuścić. Nikt inny nie posiadał kluczy do ich mieszkania, a przecież wyraźnie słyszał ich metaliczny dźwięk.

– Harry? – Głos niebieskookiego rozbrzmiał gdzieś w korytarzu. Przez krótką chwilę zastanawiał się, czy to nie sen. – Niespodzianka! – krzyknął, śmiejąc się głośno.

Nie trudząc się nawet, by wsunąć na siebie skarpetki, truchtem ruszył w kierunku wejścia. Chciał go zobaczyć, by móc uwierzyć.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko na widok stojącego przed nim Louisa, który od razu odwzajemnił ten gest, mrugając do niego wesoło i odkładając sportową torbę na drewniane panele. Styles nie pozwolił mu się nawet rozebrać z kurtki; zbyt stęskniony, momentalnie wtulił się w jego ramiona, chłonąc jego zapach i rozlewające się po brzuchu ciepło.

Odsunął się dopiero wtedy, gdy poczuł dziwne łaskotanie w okolicach swoich kolan. Musiało minąć kilka sekund, by ten zorientował się, że to, co tak uparcie go szturchało, to szczenię wyżła niemieckiego. Pies, o którym marzył od kiedy tylko pamiętał, wciskał w jego łydkę swój mokry nos.

Zerknął pytająco w twarz męża, który kiwnął głową, całując go przelotnie w policzek.

– Jest nasz – oznajmił, chichocząc cicho, gdy usta Harry'ego uchyliły się w zdumieniu. – Wybór imienia pozostawiam tobie. Wiesz, że nigdy nie byłem w tym dobry – dodał, głaszcząc uspokajająco psa po karku. Ten zamerdał radośnie ogonem w odpowiedzi, liżąc długim językiem jego drobną dłoń. Louis uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie.

Harry zamrugał kilkukrotnie, gdy łzy zamgliły mu wzrok. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz czuł się tak szczęśliwy i wzruszony.

Usiadł na panelach, przywołując psa do siebie gwizdnięciem. Wiedział, że niesforny maluch za kilka miesięcy przemieni się w dostojnego olbrzyma.

– Cześć August – powiedział, całując nasadę jego głowy. – Miło mi cię w końcu poznać.

*

**X**

**12 kwietnia 2019**

_  
Śpieszmy się kochać ludzi. Pamiętaj, że umrzesz. Z prochu powstałeś i w proch się obrócisz._

Każdy zna te słowa na pamięć. Każdy ma świadomość, że śmierć jest nieunikniona, a nikt nie będzie żył wiecznie. Tyle, że gdzieś w głębi serca naiwnie zakładamy, że doczekamy spokojnej starości u boku ukochanej osoby, w maleńkim domku, przepełnionym zapachem świeżego ciasta i radosnym krzykiem wnuków. Wiemy, że wypadki się zdarzają, ale nagłaśnianie morderstw i kataklizmów przez media tak nas na nie znieczuliło, że stają się one nic nie znaczącymi statystykami. Zapominamy, że jesteśmy tylko ludźmi.

Louis spędzał poranek na segregowaniu dokumentów związanych z rozwojem należącej do niego drużyny piłkarskiej, gdy gdzieś w głębi salonu rozbrzmiał jego telefon. Widząc niemą prośbę w jego spojrzeniu, Harry westchnął ciężko i podniósł się leniwie z kuchennego krzesła, wciąż trzymając swoją kawę w jednej ręce. Odnalazł prędko iPhone męża, leżącego między poduszkami na kanapie. Z wyświetlacza uśmiechała się do niego młodziutka blondynka w dwóch warkoczach i mocnej, czerwonej szmince.

– To Lottie – powiedział, a niebieskooki kiwnął głową, wzruszając ramionami.

– Włączysz tryb głośnomówiący? – poprosił, nie odrywając wzroku od trzymanej przez siebie kartki. Styles umieścił telefon obok stosu dokumentów, spełniając jego prośbę.

– Louis? – Tylko tyle, ale wystarczająco dużo, by chłopak momentalnie odłożył wszystko, czym się zajmował. Najstarsza z sióstr nigdy nie używała pełnego imienia w rozmowach z nim. Przeczuwając złe wiadomości, Harry automatycznie stanął za jego plecami, umieszczając mu dłonie na obojczykach.

– Lotts? – zapytał, ponaglając ją. Zielonooki mógłby przysiąc, że po drugiej stronie słuchawki usłyszał stłumiony szloch. – Co się stało? – dodał, nerwowo skubiąc krótki paznokieć u palca wskazującego.

– O boże, Lou – załkała, zachrypniętym od płaczu głosem. Brunet przymknął oczy. Wiedział co się stało zanim jeszcze dziewczynie udało się to z siebie wydusić. – Mama, ona... – wyjęczała. Szatyn skulił się w sobie. – Znalazłam ją, kiedy wróciłam do domu z pracy. Leżała nieprzytomna przy suszarce do prania – dodała, przerywając kilkukrotnie swoją wypowiedź, by powstrzymać dławiące ją w gardle łzy. – Lekarze powiedzieli Danowi, że to był tętniak mózgu, który niespodziewanie pękł. Nie miała szans – dokończyła, zanosząc się płaczem. – Kurwa, Doris i Ernest mają dopiero pięć lat – szlochała, walcząc o utracony oddech.

Harry nie mógł otrząsnąć się z szoku i jeśli mężczyzna cokolwiek odpowiedział, to już tego nie zarejestrował. W czasie zeszłego weekendu odwiedzili dom rodzinny Louisa, spędzając go z jego mamą, ojczymem i młodszym rodzeństwem. To był naprawdę miły czas, podczas którego wspólnie gotowali i piekli, grali w gry planszowe, śmiali się przy łzawych filmach i pomagali w porządkowaniu wszechobecnego chaosu, który tworzyły wokół siebie najmłodsze bliźnięta. A teraz Jay nie żyła. Już nigdy więcej nie spędzą ze sobą tak spokojnego, rodzinnego dnia. Nigdy więcej nie powie mu, że zawsze był dla niej jak syn.

Wszystko wokół wyciszyło się, jakby jego głowa znalazła się w dźwiękoszczelnej bańce. Nie miał ataku paniki od dobrych kilku lat; teraz jednak Louis nie był w stanie mu pomóc. Harry nawet nie wiedział, gdzie mężczyzna się znajduje i nie potrafił otworzyć ust, by poprosić go o pomoc. Cała skóra paliła go żywym ogniem, a on chciał ją tylko drapać, drapać, drapać, drapać i jakoś sprawić, by to wszystko odeszło.

 

*

 

Obudził się nieokreślony czas później w ich sypialni, nie potrafiąc sobie przypomnieć, kiedy i jak się w niej znalazł. Pierwszą rzeczą, którą sobie uświadomił, była nieobecność Louisa po drugiej stronie materaca, choć za oknem było już ciemno, a więc musiał to być sam środek nocy. Zdenerwowany tym spostrzeżeniem, podniósł się pospiesznie na łokciach i prędko zapalił umieszczoną nad łóżkiem lampkę. Gdy tylko pomieszczenie wypełniło jej łagodne, żółte światło, bez trudu odnalazł swój telefon na szafce nocnej. Miał rację, dochodziła czwarta nad ranem. Coś nieprzyjemnie ścisnęło mu się w żołądku, gdy kolejną rzeczą, którą zauważył, było nieskończenie wiele nieregularnych, podłużnych ran wzdłuż jego przegubów, które ktoś musiał posmarować maścią, kiedy ten był nieprzytomny.

Im bardziej się rozbudzał, tym więcej rzeczy do niego docierało. Ktoś – Louis – obciął mu paznokcie. Nierówno, chaotycznie i bardzo, bardzo krótko. Miał też na sobie beżowe, bawełniane spodnie od piżamy i rozpinaną, flanelową koszulę w błękitną kratę. Musiał więc go rozebrać i przebrać.

Niczego nie rozumiejąc, wstał z miękkiego łóżka, jednocześnie wybierając numer męża w telefonie. Zaskoczony, usłyszał wibracje wyciszonego urządzenia gdzieś w okolicach pokoju gościnnego.

Znalazł go skulonego, w polarowych spodniach od dresu i swetrze, który należał do zielonookiego. Chciał go obudzić, chciał zapytać, dlaczego nie ma go w ich wspólnym łóżku, gdy dostrzegł zaschniętą strużkę łez, biegnącą od zamkniętej powieki mężczyzny, aż po ostrą krawędź jego szczęki. Dopiero wtedy pamięć wróciła.

Jay, matka Louisa, nie żyła. Umarła, a on zamiast wesprzeć go w tej sytuacji, najzwyczajniej w świecie odpłynął wraz z atakiem paniki, przysparzając mu jeszcze więcej nerwów i problemów.

Nie miał serca, by go budzić. Przykrył go pospiesznie miękkim kocem, mając nadzieję, że ranek nigdy nie nadejdzie.

 

*

 

Nie potrafił opanować łez, ściekających mu po twarzy, gdy ubrany w czarny garnitur, przytrzymywał wpółprzytomnego Louisa, łkającego głośno przy całkowicie pokrytym kwiatami grobie Jay. Cieszył się, że miał wystarczająco dużo pieniędzy, by zakazać fotoreporterom jakiegokolwiek wstępu na cmentarz i jego okolice. Wszyscy przybyli goście rozeszli się już do swoich domów, uprzednio składając im kondolencje, których niebieskooki zdawał się w ogóle nie słyszeć. Pogoda z nich kpiła – to był ciepły, słoneczny dzień.

– Lou, proszę. Wracajmy – wyszeptał, walcząc z bezwładnym ciałem męża, poddającym się rozpaczy. – Błagam, Louis, musimy już wracać do domu – powtarzał, próbując zmusić mężczyznę do wstania z ziemi. Chłopak wyszarpnął się, przetaczając się trochę w lewą stronę, jakby w pijackim amoku.

– To sobie wracaj, kurwa! I tak nie potrafisz mi pomóc! – krzyknął, prostując się i patrząc ze złością prosto w przestraszone oczy męża. – Wracaj do swojej mamusi, Styles! Wracaj do niej do domu! – dodał. Najprawdopodobniej chciał powiedzieć coś więcej, ale łzy zacisnęły mu gardło, uniemożliwiając mu to.

Harry wiedział, że szatyn nie jest sobą, ale to i tak zabolało. Wiedział, że atak paniki tamtego dnia nie był jego winą, ale i tak nie potrafił sobie tego darować. Wiedział, że Louis też mu tego nie zapomni.

Podszedł do niego i wbrew jego protestom, przytulił go mocno do swojej klatki piersiowej. Przez chwilę trwali tak bez ruchu, oddychając ciężko.

– Poradzimy sobie z tym – szepnął, całując ostrożnie czubek jego głowy.

Kilka minut później odeszli razem w stronę samochodu

 

*

**XI**

**28 czerwca 2019**

 

Harry westchnął ciężko, poprawiając torbę na ramieniu. Starał się ze wszystkich sił nie denerwować, gdy dostrzegł chłodne, nieprzyjemne spojrzenie, którym obdarzył go Louis. Stanął przed nim, ubrany jedynie w krótkie spodnie od piżamy. Naga klatka piersiowa momentalnie przyciągnęła wzrok zielonookiego, który starał się nie myśleć o tym, jak mocno jest zapadnięta w okolicach mostka. Trauma po śmierci matki odbiła się na zdrowiu chłopaka. Widok półnagiego męża uświadomił mu też ważną rzecz: Styles nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz uprawiali seks. Kiedyś, w nie tak odległej przeszłości, nie mogli oderwać od siebie dłoni, ciesząc się sobą codziennie. Teraz Louis kładł się spać w pokoju gościnnym, ignorując prośby Harry'ego, by wrócił do ich wspólnej sypialni.

– Nie uda mi się przekonać cię do zmiany zdania? – zapytał, podnosząc z ziemi zwiniętą w rulon karimatę. – Liam naprawdę by się ucieszył, gdybyś do nas dołączył – dodał. Starł wolną dłonią pot spływający mu ze skroni. Lato dopiero się zaczynało, ale temperatura od tygodnia przekraczała trzydzieści stopni w cieniu.

– Obaj dobrze wiecie, że nie toleruję takich warunków – warknął, zakładając ramiona na klatkę piersiową. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w swoje nagie stopy, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiając. – Wydaje mi się, że zrobiliście to specjalnie – dodał w końcu, prostując się. Zielonooki zmarszczył brwi, nie rozumiejąc.

– O czym ty mówisz? – zapytał, chcąc przyswoić sobie tok myślenia starszego. Ostatnimi czasy wszystkie jego decyzje były dla niego abstrakcyjne. Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami, krzywiąc się.

– Cały ten pieprzony weekend pod namiotem. Obaj wiecie, że nienawidzę tego typu aktywności: spania w ciasnej, poliesterowej pułapce, na twardej ziemi, z robactwem w formie gratisu – powiedział, mrużąc jasne oczy. – Sądzę, że chcieliście spędzić ten weekend sami – wyjaśnił w końcu. Usta Harry'ego rozchyliły się w zdziwieniu.

– Co próbujesz przez to zasugerować? – zapytał, śmiejąc się w niedowierzaniu. Starszy skrzywił się gwałtownie, niezadowolony z jego reakcji.

– Payne nigdy nie ukrywał, że jesteś w jego typie, co nie? – wychrypiał. Zielonooki potrząsnął głową. Cała ta sytuacja przypominała jakiś chory żart, w którym nie miał zamiaru dłużej tkwić.

– Louis, co ci odbiło? – zapytał, ściągając usta w wąską kreskę. – I od kiedy nazywamy naszych przyjaciół po nazwisku? – dodał, przyglądając się uważnie rozwścieczonej twarzy chłopaka. W jego jasnych oczach nie potrafił już dostrzec tych radosnych, ciepłych iskierek, które zwykle mu towarzyszyły.

– Tak o mnie rozmawiacie, co? – warknął, uśmiechając się chłodno. – Mówicie, że jestem nienormalny, że mi odbiło. I to mają być przyjaciele? – dodał, prychając. Harry roześmiał się histerycznie.

– Ty naprawdę zwariowałeś. Liam i Zayn są małżeństwem dłużej, niż my – powiedział, próbując zachować spokój, choć coś zdawało się dławić jego gardło. Nie chciał dać się sprowokować. – A ty byłeś nawet świadkiem na ich ślubie. Powinieneś najlepiej wiedzieć, że żaden z nich nigdy nie zdradziłby drugiego – dodał, wzdychając. – Powinieneś wiedzieć, że ja nigdy nie zdradziłbym ciebie – dokończył, odgarniając długie włosy za ucho.

Louis odwrócił się na pięcie, znikając bez słowa na schodach, prowadzących do pokoju dla gości, który teraz najczęściej zajmował.

– Kurwa mać! – krzyknął za nim, nie doczekując się odpowiedzi.

 

*

 

Liam zatrzymał auto tuż przy krańcu zarośniętej polany, uśmiechając się do Harry'ego z zadowoleniem. Mężczyzna wyłączył silnik i przeciągnął się na fotelu kierowcy, ściągając z siebie bawełnianą koszulkę i przecierając nią spocone czoło. Kochał tę swobodę i brak wstydu, które między sobą zbudowali przez tyle lat wspólnej pracy.

Niewielkie jezioro, przy którym się znajdowali, odgradzał gęsty las - zarówno od jezdni jak i od zabudowań. W ten sposób było ono zupełnie niewidoczne dla ludzi, którzy nie wiedzieli o jego istnieniu. Właśnie za tę namiastkę prywatności tak bardzo lubili tutaj przyjeżdżać; nawet wtedy, kiedy śpiewali jeszcze w zespole.

Minęło dobre pół godziny, nim w końcu udało im się rozłożyć sporej wielkości namiot i nadmuchać materace. Nie wybiło jeszcze nawet południe, ale słońce porządnie dawało im się we znaki, sprawiając, że strużki potu spływały im wzdłuż nagich pleców. Gdy tylko odłożyli narzędzia do plecaków, pospiesznie zdjęli z siebie resztę ubrań i wbiegli do jeziora, śmiejąc się przy tym głośno jak dzieci. Harry przez sekundę pomyślał, że nie pamięta, kiedy ostatni raz czuł się tak szczęśliwy.

 

*

 

Ich stara łódka stała kilka metrów od brzegu, dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, w którym ukryli ją jakiś czas temu. Bordowa farba, która ją pokrywała, zdążyła już nieco wyblaknąć i odprysnąć w kilku miejscach, jednak pomimo upływu lat, wciąż prezentowała się całkiem nieźle. Ani Harry, ani Liam nigdy nie zaproponowali kupna nowej, choć stać ich przecież było na najdroższe modele na świecie. To była pewnego rodzaju tradycja, a oni czuli się dzięki temu nieco bardziej ludzko. Prawie mogli wtedy uwierzyć, że nigdy nie zostali sławni.

Pospiesznie umieścili na podłodze swoje plecaki, prowiant, przynęty i wędki, a potem pchnęli ją wspólnie na taflę wody, modląc się w duchu, by silnik odpalił. Żaden z nich nie przepadał za wiosłowaniem, ale musieli być na nie przygotowani.

Mieli szczęście. Maszyna przez moment pozostawała nieruchoma, aż w końcu zawarczała cicho, a oni wymienili triumfalne uśmiechy. Nim zdążyli się zorientować, znajdowali się mniej-więcej w połowie jeziora. Promienie słoneczne odbijały się od tafli jeziora, nadając mu złoty kolor. Było niesamowicie gorąco.

Rozłożyli swoje ręczniki i poduszki na twardych siedzeniach łódki, wyciągając z plecaków uszykowane wcześniej jedzenie i napoje. Podczas gdy zielonooki zrzucił miniaturową kotwiczkę do wody, Liam przygotował ich wędki do użycia i oparł je o rant.

Było coś wyjątkowo relaksującego w przyglądaniu się, jak spławiki spokojnie spoczywają na wodzie. Ciemnooki zawiązał sobie na głowie kolorową chustkę, a potem wyciągnął z torby krem z wysokim filtrem, podając go Harry'emu.

– Mógłbyś? – zapytał, wyginając się w taki sposób, by jego plecy były dobrze wyeksponowane. Zielonooki poczuł rozlewające się po jego podbrzuszu ciepło, nie mające związku z panującą temperaturą. Od tak dawna nie miał kontaktu z męskim ciałem... Liam był w dodatku wyjątkowo atrakcyjny.

– Jasne – mruknął, uśmiechając się do niego w odpowiedzi i zabierając buteleczkę z jego ręki. Potrząsnął nią ostrożnie i wylał sobie niewielką ilość produktu na dłonie, ostrożnie rozprowadzając go na karku mężczyzny. Przesuwając palcami wzdłuż jego mocno umięśnionych pleców, przyłapał siebie na tym, że celowo przeciąga tę czynność, by móc jak najdłużej nacieszyć się wrażeniami z niej płynącymi. Nie był przyzwyczajony do tak dobrze zbudowanego ciała, ale łagodne wgłębienia i wyraźnie zarysowane twardości bardzo mu się podobały. Automatycznie zsunął swoje dłonie w okolice obojczyków Liama, czując, jak chłopak cały się spina pod jego dotykiem. Paznokciami obrysował ich kształt, pochylając się, by złożyć łagodny pocałunek tuż przy uchu przyjaciela.

– Harry? – głos Payne'a nie brzmiał ostrzegawczo; zielonooki usłyszał w nim raczej zaskoczenie i niezrozumienie, które sprawiło, że momentalnie oprzytomniał. Pospiesznie zabrał swoje ręce, wycierając nadmiar kremu w swoje ramiona.

– Przepraszam – powiedział, biorąc głęboki oddech i odwracając zawstydzony wzrok. Mężczyzna przyglądał mu się uważnie, a potem chwycił go za brodę, zmuszając go, by ten na niego spojrzał.

– Nie układa wam się z Louisem? – zapytał cicho, uśmiechając się do niego wesoło. Styles wiedział, że nie ma sensu kłamać. Kiwnął głową, przygryzając dolną wargę. – Nic się nie stało, okej? On się o tym nie dowie – powiedział, zaczepnie pstrykając go w czubek nosa, chcąc w ten sposób rozładować atmosferę. – Jest bardzo gorąco, musiałem mieć jakieś majaki – dodał, klepiąc go łagodnie w prawe udo i mrugając do niego porozumiewawczo. – Gdybyś jednak chciał o tym porozmawiać... – zaczął, jednak zielonooki pospiesznie pokręcił głową.

– Dziękuję, Liam, ale nie teraz – dodał, zerkając na niego przepraszająco. Mężczyzna kiwnął głową i uniósł lewy kącik ust w połowicznym uśmiechu, jakby spodziewając się takiej reakcji.

– Hej, spójrz! – krzyknął nagle, wskazując na poruszający się na wodzie spławik. Podniósł się prędko z ręcznika, a Harry poczuł niemalże namacalną ulgę, mogąc oderwać się od krępujących wydarzeń sprzed chwili. Matka natura najwyraźniej była po jego stronie.

Dobre piętnaście minut mocowali się z wędką i wijącą się na haczyku rybą, próbującą się wyrwać z pułapki. Gdy w końcu znalazła się w ich rękach, obaj mieli wypieki na twarzy z wysiłku i mokre od wody ciała.

– Dalej Styles, dobij ją! – krzyknął Payne, podając mu pospiesznie naostrzony wcześniej tasak, podczas gdy sam przytrzymywał podskakujące żywo zwierzę. – Pospiesz się! Długo jej tak nie utrzymam – ponaglił go, gdy ten zamarł, trzymając w dłoni ostrze. Robił to już setki razy i nie wiedział, co sprawiło, że się zawahał. Pociemniało mu przed oczami, w ustach poczuł metaliczny smak krwi. Wydawało mu się, że za moment zemdleje – Harry?! – Ciemnooki zaczynał się irytować, nie rozumiejąc zachowania przyjaciela. Mięśnie jego ramion uwydatniły się pod wpływem wysiłku.

– Nie zrobię tego – powiedział w końcu, odkładając narzędzie na bok łódki, tuż obok mężczyzny. – Kurwa, nie dam rady, przepraszam Liam – dodał, ścierając pojedynczą łzę palcem wskazującym.

Minutę później zacisnął gwałtownie powieki, gdy przytrzymywał zwierzę, którego Payne w kilka sekund pozbawił życia.

*  
**  
XII**

**11 lipca 2019**

 

Zastanawiał się, kiedy nauczył się płakać po cichu i jak świadczy o nim taka umiejętność. Krople łez sprawiały, że wyświetlacz jego telefonu mienił się w miejscach, w których te wylądowały. Nie trudził się, by je zetrzeć.

23:12:45  
Od: **Harry Styles-Tomlinson** (H.E.Styles@gmail.com)  
Do: **Liam Payne** (DJPayno@gmail.com)  
  
_Przepraszam. Chciałem trzymać Ciebie i Zayna z daleka od tego wszystkiego, ale samemu już dłużej nie dam rady. Louis od trzech dni nie wstaje z łóżka. Odmawia jedzenia i picia. Kurwa, jak chujowym mężem jestem, skoro nie potrafię mu pomóc?_  
  
23:13:21  
Od: **Liam Payne** (DJPayno@gmail.com)  
Do: **Harry Styles-Tomlinson** (H.E.Styles@gmail.com)

_Będziemy za pół godziny._

 

*

**XIII**

**12 lipca 2019**

 

Harry nie wiedział, jak jego przyjaciołom udało się przekonać Louisa do wspólnego wyjazdu nad jezioro, ale nie mógł być im bardziej wdzięczny. Za bardzo się jednak bał, by zapytać któregoś z nich, o czym chłopak opowiadał w czasie ponad godzinnej rozmowy. Wciąż nie czuł się pewnie po tym, jak nieumyślnie zostawił go samego w dniu śmierci jego matki. Chociaż zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że atak paniki nie w żadnym stopniu był jego winą, wciąż odczuwał konsekwencje, jakie za nim napłynęły.

Szatyn zdawał się go bezustannie karać, przypominając mu na każdym kroku, jak bezużyteczny jest, jeśli chodzi o okazywanie mu wsparcia. Zielonooki dobrze o tym wiedział, ale uświadamianie mu tego w niewinnych z pozoru słowach było dla niego wyjątkowo bolesne. Ignorowanie go, gdy troską i miłością próbował naprawić swoją winę, było gorsze, niż sarkazm i najgorsze nawet wyzwiska.

Poczuł niesamowitą radość i ulgę, gdy dowiedział się, że do ich czwórki dołączą Gemma i Niall. Jego siostra pozostawała jedną z najważniejszych kobiet w życiu Harry'ego i myśl o jej obecności przynosiła mu ukojenie. Wiedział, że cokolwiek się stanie, będzie mógł na nią liczyć. Dziewczyna była w siódmym miesiącu ciąży i nie mogła pozwolić sobie na dalekie podróże, jednak domek letniskowy, do którego zmierzali, był położony trzydzieści minut drogi od Londynu. Kupili go pod wpływem impulsu podczas drugiego roku trwania One Direction, gdy zaczęli zarabiać więcej, niż kiedykolwiek mogliby wydać. Gdyby więc akcja porodowa rozpoczęła się przedwcześnie, zdążyliby na czas wrócić do miasta.

Louis zwykł czuć się wyjątkowo dobrze w takim towarzystwie i Harry miał nadzieję, że starszy chociaż na moment porzuci tę ponurą maskę, za którą teraz skrywał się każdego dnia. Nie potrafił znaleźć odpowiednich słów, by wyrazić to, jak bardzo brakowało mu roześmianego, gadatliwego mężczyzny, którego poznał prawie dekadę temu.

Jadący przed nimi, terenowy samochód Nialla, skręcił niespodziewanie w nieco ukrytą dla przejezdnych, leśną ścieżkę. Liam przeklął głośno, pospiesznie i nieco zbyt gwałtownie powtarzając jego manewr, przez co wszyscy pasażerowie przechylili się w lewą stronę. Żołądek Harry'ego podszedł mu gwałtownie do gardła, gdy odezwała się w nim uciążliwa choroba lokomocyjna. Payne zawsze był kiepskim kierowcą, ale nikt nie miał w sobie wystarczająco odwagi, by mu o tym powiedzieć. Był zaskoczony, gdy poczuł ciepłą dłoń Louisa, zaciskającą się na swoim udzie, w niemym geście wsparcia.

– Cholera, zaraz będziemy na miejscu! – Entuzjazm w głosie Zayna był zaraźliwy i nawet na twarzy szatyna przez chwilę pojawił się słaby uśmiech, który – wraz z ręką, która nie znikała z jego nogi – dał Harry'emu nadzieję na to, że jeszcze będzie między nimi dobrze.

 

*

 

Gdy tylko przekroczyli próg sporej wielkości domku letniskowego, Liam rozpromienił się cały, rzucając swoją torbę niedbale na podłogę, tuż obok dębowej szafki na buty.

– Mówiłem wam, że zatrudnienie tej kobiety było dobrym pomysłem – powiedział, a Harry musiał mu przytaknąć, gdy zamiast zapuszczonego, pokrytego kurzem salonu, zastał czyste, zadbane pomieszczenie. Na szklanym stoliku stał bukiet kwiatów polnych, a tuż obok niego talerz wypełniony świeżymi ciastkami, których aromat unosił się w powietrzu. – Nawet, jeśli nikt z nas tutaj nie mieszka na stałe i nie pojawiamy się tu zbyt często, dajemy kobiecie łatwą pracę za pieniądze, których nigdy nie mogłaby mieć. W zamian za to ona jeszcze nam piecze, gdy zgłosimy jej nasze przybycie i dba o odpowiedni wystrój domu. A wy narzekaliście, że jest zbyt stara! – roześmiał się, wyciągając z kieszeni szortów paczkę drogich papierosów. Wcisnął jednego z nich między wargi i już miał go odpalić, gdy Niall szybkim i pewnym ruchem mu go zabrał, wskazując palcem na swoją żonę, uśmiechającą się do nich nieśmiało, przepraszająco.

– Nie pali się przy kobietach w ciąży, ty bezmyślny dupku – powiedział, choć w jego głosie na próżno szukać by było agresji czy złości. Liam uderzył się teatralnie w czoło, wzdychając ciężko.

– Przepraszam, ciągle zapominam – zreflektował się pospiesznie, podchodząc do Gemmy i całując przelotnie jej zarumieniony policzek. – Wybacz, Gems – dodał, zabierając z ziemi swój plecak. Nikt nie miał im za złe przesadnej troski o nienarodzone dziecko, które dziewczyna nosiła pod sercem; żaden z nich nie otrząsnął się jeszcze po tym, jak blondynka kilka lat wcześniej poroniła w piątym miesiącu ciąży.

Harry poczuł nieprzyjemne dreszcze, przechodzące mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Pomimo tego, że dom był spory, znajdowały się w nim tylko trzy sypialnie, każda z podwójnym łóżkiem. Jeśli Louis chciałby położyć się samemu, musiałby spędzić noc w salonie, czego z całą pewnością nie dałoby się ukryć przed innymi. Nie był gotowy, by przyznawać się im do tego, jak bardzo ich relacja uległa zmianie i jak bardzo się od siebie oddalili. Wierzył, że uda mu się przywrócić ją na dobry tor, zanim sytuacja zmusi go do zwierzeń.

Szatyn wydawał się myśleć o tym samym, gdy niespiesznie udał się w kierunku pokoju, który zawsze wspólnie zamieszkiwali. Rzucił mu jedynie krótkie, przelotne spojrzenie; wydawał się zmieszany. Harry uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy dostrzegł, że chłopak wziął ze sobą także i jego skórzaną torbę. Uznał to za dobry znak, a nie wyrobiony przez lata nawyk.

Chociaż mieszkanie było wyjątkowo schludne, Gemma i tak zmusiła ich do rozwieszenia pościeli na długich sznurkach do prania, umieszczonych pomiędzy drewnianymi palami w ogrodzie, podczas gdy sama zajęła się otwieraniem wszystkich okien na oścież. Uznała, że wpuszczanie odrobiny świeżego powietrza do domu nikomu jeszcze nie zaszkodziło, a oni nie zamierzali się z nią kłócić. Wiedzieli, że podziękują jej w duchu, kładąc się spać na pachnących latem, puchatych od wiatru kołdrach.

 

*

 

Dzień minął im niesamowicie szybko. Wspólnie łowili ryby, wspólnie śpiewali przy ich grillowaniu, wspólnie grali w karty, wspólnie przeklinali Gemmę, gdy trzykrotnie ich w nie ograła i wspólnie prześcigali się w zdejmowaniu pościeli ze sznurków, gdy złapała ich letnia, wieczorna burza. Gdyby nie to, że Louis odzywał się w towarzystwie wyłącznie wtedy, gdy ktoś bezpośrednio się do niego zwrócił, Harry mógłby przysiąc, że wszystko było tak, jak dawniej.

Bał się momentu, w którym wszyscy znikną za drzwiami swoich sypialni, ale wiedział, że musiał on w końcu nadejść. Wpatrując się w odbicie swojej przemęczonej, opalonej twarzy w lustrze, odwlekał wyjście z łazienki w nieskończoność, denerwując się tym, że gdy wróci do ich sypialni, nie zastanie w niej szatyna. Nie był gotowy wrócić do pustego łóżka. Na samą myśl czuł nieprzyjemnie skurcze w dole brzucha.

Czuł się trochę jak przestraszony nastolatek przed swoim pierwszym razem, gdy ubrany jedynie w obcisłe, czarne bokserki i bawełnianą koszulkę bez rękawków, przekraczał próg ich sypialni. Przez sekundę miał wrażenie, że wtedy obawiał się trochę mniej.

Odetchnął głośno z ulgą, widząc boleśnie znajomą sylwetkę, skuloną na skraju materaca. Mężczyzna wydawał się zaskakująco drobny, w zbyt obszernej, szarej koszulce i granatowych spodniach od dresu.

Nie zastanawiał się nad tym, co tak właściwie zamierza zrobić. Na tym polegały początki ich znajomości: wyłączali zdrowy rozsądek, pozwalając, by przemawiały przez nich uczucia i pragnienia. Instynktownie podszedł do mężczyzny, klękając przed nim na dębowej podłodze. Drewniane panele zaskrzypiały cicho pod jego ciężarem, a on westchnął cicho. Byli tak blisko siebie, że mógł poczuć ciepły, miarowy oddech na swojej twarzy. Nie potrafił przywołać w pamięci ostatniego momentu, w którym był tak zdenerwowany i szczęśliwy jednocześnie.

Ostrożnym i niepewnym ruchem sięgnął do włosów męża, wsuwając w nie swoje długie palce. Przesuwał opuszkami po skórze jego głowy, aż do wrażliwego na dotyk karku i ramion. Louis mruknął cicho, a potem powoli otworzył zmęczone oczy. Przez chwilę zdawał się go nie dostrzegać; dopiero łagodny uśmiech, który wygładził jego rysy dał znak Harry'emu, że chłopak się obudził.

– Cześć – powiedział, nie przestając głaskać męża. Niebieskooki kiwnął lekko głową w odpowiedzi. – Przepraszam, że cię obudziłem – dodał, podnosząc się niezdarnie z klęczek. Przysiadł na skraju łóżka, pospiesznie otrzepując swoje bose stopy z piasku, a potem ostrożnie ułożył się obok niego, mając nadzieję, że ten obróci się do niego i obejmie go swoimi ramionami, jak miał to w zwyczaju. – To był dobry dzień, prawda? – zapytał. Nie wiedział, dlaczego usilnie próbował kontynuować rozmowę.

– Chyba tak – odpowiedział mu krótko, układając obie dłonie pod policzkiem. Harry przełknął głośno ślinę, czując dławiące go w gardle łzy. Mimowolnie zaczął drżeć, choć noc była wyjątkowo ciepła i parna, zupełnie tak, jakby półgodzinna burza nigdy nie miała miejsca. Choć wcześniej obawiał się reakcji przyjaciół i siostry, teraz miał ochotę uciec z ich sypialni i spędzić noc na kanapie w salonie. Nienawidził tego, że nie potrafił kontrolować swojego ciała, gdy targały nim emocje. Otworzył usta, by zaczerpnąć powietrza, jednak zamiast tego wydobył się z nich głuchy szloch, zdradzając stan, w którym się znajdował. – Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał go szatyn, niespiesznie odwracając się w jego kierunku. Skulił przy tym swoje plecy tak, jakby na barkach spoczywał mu jakiś ciężar. Spiął się mimowolnie i westchnął ciężko, widząc opuchniętą twarz zielonookiego, oznakowaną przez niekończące się łzy. – Dlaczego płaczesz?

– Ja tylko... – zawahał się, urywając w połowie zdania. Nie mógł odnaleźć słów, które byłyby wystarczające. Pokręcił przecząco głową, zamiast tego wyciągając obie ręce w kierunku zaskoczonego Louisa. Umiejscowił jedną z nich na karku męża, podczas gdy kciuk drugiej opierał się na jego kości policzkowej. Przysunął się do niego odruchowo, składając na wąskich wargach krótki, niechlujny pocałunek.

Niebieskooki przez moment pozostawał w bezruchu, jakby podejmując decyzję, jakby będąc w zupełnie innym miejscu. Ułożył swoje ręce na wgłębieniu pleców bruneta, przyciągając go do siebie jeszcze bliżej i rozchylając mu wargi czubkiem swojego języka. Przez kręgosłup Harry'ego przeszły elektryzujące dreszcze, odbierające mu oddech.

– Chcę cię z powrotem, Louis – wyszeptał, między jednym pocałunkiem, a kolejnym, setnym, tysięcznym. – Po prostu chcę cię z powrotem.

 

*

**XIV**

**21 sierpnia 2019**

 

To był wyjątkowo słoneczny i niesamowicie upalny dzień, rozpoczęty jednym z najmilszych telefonów, jakie otrzymał w ciągu całego swojego życia.

Chociaż z powodu wysokiej temperatury swoje długie, gęste włosy związał na czubku głowy w ciasnego koka, pot i tak spływał mu wzdłuż okrytych bawełnianą koszulką pleców. Z nieskrywaną ulgą wszedł do klimatyzowanej recepcji w prywatnym szpitalu, choć żołądek ściskał mu się nieprzyjemnie z nerwów. Czuł rosnące w nim podekscytowanie i radość.

Kątem oka dostrzegał pobłażliwe uśmiechy mijających go osób, które z nieskrywanym zdziwieniem i zainteresowaniem przyglądały się kolorowym balonom wypełnionym helem, trzymanym przez niego w lewej dłoni. Chciał kupić kwiaty, ale Niall uprzedził go, że lekarze nie wyrażają zgody na posiadanie takowych w sali.

Odnalazł ich w jasnym i nieco dusznym pomieszczeniu na końcu korytarza. Horan siedział na skraju metalowego łóżka, automatycznym, jednak wciąż przepełnionym uczuciem gestem, przesuwając palcami wzdłuż przegubu zmęczonej długim porodem żony. Gemma znajdowała się w pozycji półleżącej, trzymając w ramionach małe zawiniątko. Pod oczami miała ogromne sińce ze zmęczenia.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko, podchodząc do nich bliżej. Uściskał z całych sił przyjaciela, a potem podał mu pospiesznie wstążkę, do której przyczepione były balony, nie reagując na jego zaskoczenie i typowe dla Irlandyczka poczucie humoru. Nachylił się ostrożnie, by pocałować zarumieniony policzek siostry. Wyglądała na wykończoną, ale gdy tylko go dostrzegła, jej poszarzałą twarz rozpromienił szczery uśmiech. Zdecydował się przemilczeć fakt, że żyłki w oczach dziewczyny popękały z wysiłku. Przez chwilę przyglądała się z uwagą wypełnionym helem balonom, nim kiwnęła głową, odsłaniając buzię maleńkiego chłopca.

– Leo, przywitaj się grzecznie ze swoim wujkiem – powiedziała z czułością, a dolna warga Harry'ego zadrżała niebezpiecznie, gdy w końcu go zobaczył, po tylu miesiącach oczekiwania.

Różowa, okrągła buzia, pełne usteczka, jasne, niebieskie oczy i krótkie ciemne loczki, spadające z karku. Tak mógłby wyglądać jego syn, gdyby tylko on i Louis jakimś cudem mogli mieć ze sobą dzieci.

Zignorował spływającą mu za kant koszuli łzę, wyciągając dłoń, by poklepać z dumą Horana po ramieniu. Brunet kiwnął głową, rozumiejąc przesłanie tego krótkiego, czułego gestu.

– Świetna robota – powiedział, mrugając kilkukrotnie, by powstrzymać dławiące mu gardło wzruszenie. – Zobaczycie, że będę jego ulubionym wujkiem – dodał, śmiejąc się wesoło. – Będzie mnie kochał bardziej od was – mruknął, śmiejąc się cicho przez łzy.

_Ani Gemma, ani Niall nie zdecydowali się zapytać go o nieobecność Louisa._

****

*****  
  
XV

******25 sierpnia 2019** ** **

 

Harry siedział przy kuchennym stole, przyglądając się z rezygnacją srebrnemu telefonowi, leżącemu na blacie. Obracał go w palcach, próbując uciszyć swoje myśli. Louis najprawdopodobniej zapomniał zabrać go ze sobą do pracy, tak jak zdarzało się mu to już wielokrotnie – zawsze jednak w takich sytuacjach kontaktował się z nim poprzez wiadomość wysłaną z aparatu jednego z jego podopiecznych. Tego dnia iPhone Harry'ego milczał jak zaklęty, a on starał się nie myśleć o tym, że jego mąż powinien wrócić do domu kilka godzin temu. Nie chciał się zastanawiać nad tym, dlaczego chłopak zmienił kod odblokowujący telefon, ani z jakiego powodu jego własna twarz zniknęła z wyświetlacza, zastąpiona przez losową tapetę systemową.

Coś mokrego dotknęło go na wysokości kolana i Styles uśmiechnął się słabo, nachylając się, by pogładzić długi pysk Augusta. Pies wpatrywał się w niego ufnie, wtulając głowę w jego dłoń. Harry westchnął ciężko, podnosząc się z krzesła i spokojnym krokiem ruszając w stronę salonu.

– Mówił ci, gdzie się wybiera? – zapytał go. Wyżeł wpatrywał się w niego ze spuszczonymi uszami, ukazując mu w ten sposób swoją uległość. Zielonooki poklepał psa łagodnie po karku. – Pewnie nie, co? – dodał, wzdychając ciężko. – O tobie też ostatnio zapomniał – powiedział, zamyślając się.

Istotnie, w ciągu minionych tygodni Louis coraz częściej wychodził z domu bez wyjaśnienia, także w godzinach wyznaczonych mu spacerów z Augustem. Coraz częściej ignorował połączenia przychodzące i niezliczone wiadomości od Harry'ego. Nie wiedział, że ten bez przerwy tłumaczył go przed samym sobą, podczas gdy niebieskooki wzruszał jedynie ramionami na jego pytania, a potem odchodził w kierunku sypialni gości.

Pies zamerdał radośnie ogonem, gdy brunet krótkim gestem dłoni przywołał go do siebie, pozwalając mu tym samym na ułożenie się u jego boku na kanapie. Zwierzak oparł swoją głowę na udzie mężczyzny, przymykając leniwie powieki. Chłopak zazdrościł mu tego spokoju. Zazdrościł mu też bezwarunkowego kochania – dobrze wiedział, że gdy tylko Louis przekroczy próg ich domu, August przybiegnie do niego radośnie, merdając zamaszyście ogonem. Harry nie potrafił tak łatwo zapominać. Nie potrafił zachowywać się swobodnie, gdy czuł, że nie jest traktowany we właściwy sposób. Nie umiał powstrzymać się od poirytowanych komentarzy i złośliwości, a przez to psuło się między nimi jeszcze bardziej. Gdyby tylko potrafił cofnąć czas...

Był cholernie zmęczony. Cała ta sytuacja doprowadzała go do stanu, w którym najchętniej po prostu zamknąłby oczy w nadziei, że prześpi miesiąc albo rok, a gdy się obudzi, wszystko będzie jak dawniej. Jay będzie żyła, a Louis wciąż będzie go kochał.

Zrezygnowany, wyciągnął z tylnej kieszeni szortów telefon. Dochodziła dwudziesta pierwsza. Louis kończył pracę o siedemnastej. Nie mógł dłużej udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku.

Przez dłuższą chwilę się wahał, jednak ostatecznie dał za wygraną, odnajdując na długiej liście swoich kontaktów najlepszego przyjaciela Louisa. Oli Wright. Wiedział, że ten nigdy za nim nie przepadał, ale nie miał już niczego do stracenia. Ku jego zdziwieniu, chłopak odebrał za drugim sygnałem.

– Cześć, z tej strony Harry, mąż Louisa – przedstawił się, na wypadek, gdyby ten nie posiadał jego numeru. W odpowiedzi usłyszał ciche westchnienie i momentalnie wyobraził sobie przeciętnej urody rudego mężczyznę, przewracającego teatralnie wodnistymi oczami.

– Wiem – odparł krótko, niemalże oschle. – Dlaczego do mnie dzwonisz? – zapytał, poirytowanym i nieco zmęczonym głosem.

– Przepraszam, za natręctwo – zaczął, strzelając z nerwów stawami w palcach. Było mu niedobrze. – Chciałbym tylko wiedzieć, czy jest z tobą Louis? – zapytał, nie siląc się na niepotrzebne tłumaczenia. – Nie musisz mi nawet mówić, gdzie się bawicie. Chcę tylko wiedzieć, że jest bezpieczny – mruknął, przygryzając dolną wargę. Oli zaśmiał się krótko w odpowiedzi. Szyderczo.

– Nie widziałem go od dwóch miesięcy – warknął, a Harry nie miał żadnego powodu, by mu nie wierzyć. – Przekaż mu, że jest chujem. A potem spierdalaj od niego jak najdalej, o ile masz jeszcze trochę oleju w głowie. – Tylko tyle, nim podwójny sygnał oznajmił mu o zakończeniu połączenia.

Zielonooki westchnął ciężko, niczego nie rozumiejąc. Ogarnęło go potworne zmęczenie, jak zawsze, gdy przytłaczały go problemy dnia codziennego. Ostrożnie ściągnął ze swojego uda głowę Augusta, kierując się w stronę _swojej_ sypialni.

****

*

 

Podczas porannego spaceru z psem, postanowił wejść do jednej z zaprzyjaźnionych cukierni. Chociaż on sam był fanem zdrowych śniadań, wiedział, że Louis przepada za ich ciastem francuskim z nadzieniem budyniowym. Po prostu chciał, by ten dzień rozpoczął się dla nich dobrze.

Wciąż pamiętał o nocy spędzonej nad jeziorem. Obiecywał sobie, że spróbuje puścić w niepamięć to, że mężczyzna znów nie wrócił bezpośrednio do domu, nie informując go wcześniej o swoich planach. Był w stanie przełknąć gorycz poczucia samotności i pozostawania odciętym, byle tylko w zamian uzyskać choć odrobinę ciepła, czułości i zapomnianej już od dawna normalności.

Ostatnią rzeczą, której się spodziewał w pokoju gościnnym, do którego wszedł by go obudzić, było puste łóżko.

Louis po raz pierwszy nie wrócił na noc do domu bez uprzedzenia go o tym.  
Świadomość ta uderzyła go z taką siłą, że poczuł, jak miękną mu nogi w kolanach. Musiał przysiąść na sporej wielkości materacu, by nie upaść. Pociemniało mu przed oczami.

– Niech cię szlag, Louis! – przeklął, ukrywając swoją twarz w dłoniach. Łzy bezsilności i złości zaczęły spływać mu wzdłuż policzków, choć usilnie starał się do nich nie dopuścić.

Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że Harry nawet nie zakładał możliwości, by stało się mu cokolwiek złego. Niebieskooki przyzwyczaił go do swojej ignorancji do tego stopnia, że ten po prostu wiedział, że mężczyzna nie pojawił się w ich domu, bo spędził tę noc z kimś innym.

Nie wiedział, jak wiele czasu przesiedział w pokoju gościnnym, próbując powstrzymać histeryczne łkanie.

Godzinę, miesiąc, a może kilka lat później, usłyszał metaliczny dźwięk otwieranych drzwi frontowych. Przetarł pospiesznie opuchniętą i zaczerwienioną twarz rękawem, umykając w kierunku sypialni, którą kiedyś dzielili. Louis już od dawna do niej nie zaglądał; był więc tam zupełnie bezpieczny. Samotny.

 

*

******  
XVI** ** **

******14 września 2019** ** **

****

Obudził się gwałtownie w środku nocy, zachłystując się wdychanym powietrzem. Nie pamiętał swojego snu, ale nie mógł być on przyjemny, ponieważ przez długi czas jego oddech pozostawał ciężki, a on sam rozglądał się rozpaczliwie po sypialni, oblany zimnym potem. Kierowany odruchem, szukał kogoś, kogo przy nim od dawna nie było. I chociaż spał tu samotnie od marca, brak Louisa nie przestawał być dla niego bolesny.

Ukrył twarz w dłoniach. _Płakał bez przyczyny, choć mimo wszystko z wyraźnego powodu._

 

*  
  
XVII

****7 października 2019** **

  
  
Harry był w trakcie przygotowywania uroczystego obiadu, przy którym wraz z najbliższymi przyjaciółmi mieli uczcić zwycięstwo drużyny Louisa w eliminacjach do pucharu kraju. Para wodna, unosząca się nad licznymi garnkami sprawiła, że drobne, krótkie włoski przy jego twarzy napuszyły się, wyglądając teraz jak otaczająca jego głowę aureola albo wata cukrowa.

Był niesamowicie zmęczony, ale pierwszy tydzień nowego miesiąca mógł nazwać udanym – jego mąż ani razu nie wyszedł z domu bez wcześniejszej zapowiedzi i zawsze pojawiał się w nim o umówionej godzinie. Chociaż ich rozmowy ograniczały się do wymieniania podstawowych informacji na temat pracy, psa i codziennych obowiązków, była to przyjemna odmiana po ciągłych awanturach i nieustannym, pełnym żalu milczeniu.

Prawie podskoczył z zaskoczenia, gdy poczuł ciepłe dłonie Louisa, wsuwające mu się pod koszulkę. Prześlizgiwały się po jego wystających kościach biodrowych i brzuchu, powodując przyjemne dreszcze przechodzące go wzdłuż karku i klatki piersiowej. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz mężczyzna okazywał mu czułość bez powodu, w taki sposób. Nie protestował, gdy starszy zaczął składać łagodne i czułe pocałunki wzdłuż całej długości jego wrażliwej na dotyk szyi. Jęknął cicho, gdy niebieskooki zaczął skubać ją swoimi zębami w tak doskonale znanym im punkcie, tuż za uchem bruneta. Czar prysł, gdy spróbował połączyć ze sobą ich wargi i wyczuł od niego silną woń alkoholu.

Odsunął się, odpychając go od siebie obiema dłońmi. Próbował uspokoić przyspieszony oddech, podczas gdy chłopak westchnął ciężko, uśmiechając się do niego łagodnie, niemalże wesoło.

– Harry – zaczął, zakładając drobne ramiona na klatkę piersiową. Zielonooki momentalnie się spiął, jakby przewidując to, co za moment miało nastąpić. – Spotykam się z kimś innym – oznajmił cicho, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że były zaczerwienione i lekko opuchnięte, jakby chłopak miał za sobą całą noc spędzoną na płaczu. Kilka nocy.

Brunet kiwnął jedynie głową, cofając się o krok. Spodziewał się tego. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że ta rozmowa nadejdzie, od kiedy Louis po raz pierwszy nie wrócił do domu na noc.

Nie przygotowało go to jednak na rozdzierający ból, jaki ogarnął jego klatkę piersiową, gdy tylko uświadomił sobie, że jego mąż go zdradzał.

Z trudem łapał powietrze, wyobrażając sobie dłonie Louisa – te, których tak bardzo mu brakowało; na innym ciele. Usta, za którymi tęsknił, całujące wargi, które nie należą do niego. On sam, poruszający się w kimś innym. Odwrócił się, czując, jak do oczu napływają mu niechciane łzy, a jego gardło zacisnęło się pod ich wpływem.  
_Czym się stali? I czyja to była wina?_

Nie wiedział, skąd wziął w sobie wystarczająco dużo siły i spokoju, gdy tak po prostu opuścił kuchnię bez słowa, nie zatrzymując się nawet, by wyłączyć kuchenkę i gotujące się na niej potrawy.

Nie trudził się, by cokolwiek spakować. Miał do dyspozycji wszystkie pieniądze świata. Uśmiechając się przez łzy do podążającego za nim Augusta, założył mu obrożę, przypinając smycz do paska swojej skórzanej torby, stojącej zawsze na komodzie przy drzwiach frontowych. Umyślnie zostawiając swój komplet kluczy na jej miejscu, zarzucił na siebie płaszcz i opuścił ich dom – po raz pierwszy w życiu nie planując już nigdy do niego wrócić.

 

*  
  
XVIII

******23 października 2019  
** ** **

 

– Jest pan pewien? To będzie dość radykalna zmiana i możliwe, że będzie dla pana dużym szokiem. – Niski głos przystojnego fryzjera wyrwał go ze stanu zawieszenia, w którym się znajdował. Harry uśmiechnął się do niego słabo w odpowiedzi, ponieważ tak naprawdę wcale nie przemyślał swojej decyzji. Był wręcz pewien, że przyjdzie mu jej żałować. Nie obchodziło go to. Wiedział jedynie, że za wszelką cenę musi pozbyć się wszystkiego, co kojarzy mu się z Louisem, by nie zwariować– a jego długie loki od zawsze były słabością szatyna.

– Jestem – odpowiedział, kiwając głową, a sekundę po tym mężczyzna uruchomił elektryczną maszynkę.

Nie mógł powstrzymać gorzkich łez, gdy pół godziny później, w krótko przystrzyżonym mężczyźnie, odbijającym się w lustrze, nie potrafił rozpoznać samego siebie.

 

*  
****  
XIX****

******20 grudnia 2019** ** **

  
Był idiotą, ponieważ wciąż doskonale pamiętał numer, który wyświetlił się w środku nocy na wyświetlaczu jego telefonu, budząc go tym samym ze snu. Był idiotą, ponieważ mimo tego odebrał. Głos Louisa był znajomy i cholernie bolesny.

– _Wróć do domu, Harry_ – błagał, jęcząc do słuchawki jak w gorączce. Z pewnością był pijany – Wróć do mnie i zacznijmy wszystko od początku. Będę dla nas dobry, obiecuję. Po prostu chcę cię z powrotem – dodał, być może umyślnie powtarzając słowa, który zielonooki powiedział do niego kilka miesięcy wcześniej, w dusznej sypialni ich domku letniskowego. Czuł się tak, jakby ktoś z całej siły kopnął go w brzuch. – Nie wyobrażasz sobie, jak cholernie za tobą tęsknię, H.. Za nami. Za Augustem też. Jesteście wszystkim, co mi pozostało – powiedział, łkając do słuchawki. Warga zielonookiego zadrżała niebezpiecznie, gdy ten wziął głęboki, spazmatyczny oddech. Nie pamiętał, w którym momencie on także zaczął płakać.

– Nie dzwoń do mnie więcej, Louis – poprosił go, przełykając głośno siłę. – Nie waż się do mnie dzwonić, rozumiesz? – zagroził, rozłączając się.

W sekundzie, w której odłożył telefon na szafkę nocną, wiedział, że spędzi resztę życia, czekając na telefon, który nigdy nie nadejdzie.

 

******* **

******  
XX** ** **

****24 grudnia 2019** **

  
  
Paradoksalnie, Wigilia była tego roku wyjątkowo piękna i malownicza. Z nieba padał gęsto śnieg, pokrywając ziemię i drzewa puszystym, białym puchem. Z powodu niskich temperatur, błyszczące złotem słońce nie stapiało jego płatków, sprawiając jednak, że były one suche i sypkie. Świat z zewnątrz przypominał teraz nieco bajkową krainę.

Harry nie pamiętał lotu z Los Angeles do Londynu.

Mieszkał tam przez kilka ostatnich miesięcy, starając się ułożyć sobie życie z daleka od miejsca, które kojarzyło mu się z mężem. Z daleka od kraju, w którym co druga osoba mówiła z jego akcentem i dzieliła jego zwyczaje. Wierzył, że odnajdzie spokój nad brzegiem oceanu, wśród dawnych przyjaciół i znajomych ze świata muzyki. Mógł powiedzieć, że dobrze sobie radził. Minęły już trzy miesiące i gdy opadły buzujące w nim emocje, pojawiły się dni, w których czuł się wolny i szczęśliwy. Aż do momentu, w którym chłopak do niego nie zadzwonił, burząc stawiany przez niego na wietrze domek z kart.

Wracając do Londynu wiele ryzykował. Kilkunastogodzinny lot mógł okazać się zupełnie pozbawiony sensu. Nie wiedział, czy Louis spędzał święta w ich domu – miał przecież wiele powodów, by tego nie robić. Być może postanowił odwiedzić Lottie, Eda Sheerana albo Oliego. Być może jego przyjaciele i rodzina postarali się, by nie spędzał swoich urodzin samotnie.

Poczuł ulgę, gdy dostrzegł palące się w salonie światło, choć przez krótki moment przestraszył się, że jego mąż sprowadził do domu osobę, z którą wcześniej go zdradził. Harry nigdy nie chciał wiedzieć, kim była. Wiedza ta mogła mu jedynie zaszkodzić, zostawiając go z setką pytań bez odpowiedzi. Nie chciał spędzać nocy na zastanawianiu się, w czym jest gorszy. Nie chciał wyobrażać sobie zdrady Louisa z tą osobą.

Uśmiechnął się słabo, gdy tylko dostrzegł, kto otworzył mu drzwi frontowe. Lottie, ubrana w dopasowane jeansy i satynową koszulę. Długie włosy spięła w dwa, grube warkocze. Odwzajemniła gest, a jej poszarzała ze smutku twarz wyraźnie się rozpromieniła.

– Jesteś – stwierdziła tylko, wpadając mu bez ostrzeżenia w objęcia. Pachniała cytrusami i grzanym winem. Odsunął się od niej łagodnie, kiwając głową. Odpowiedziała mu na pytanie, zanim jeszcze zdołał je zadać. – Nie czuje się najlepiej. Jakiś czas temu zasnął w salonie, trochę za dużo wypił – wyjaśniła krótko, ustępując mu z drogi.

Automatycznymi ruchami zdjął z siebie buty i odwiesił kurtkę, a potem odłożył skórzaną torbę na komodę. Czuł się tak, jakby nigdy nie opuszczał tego miejsca, gdy przemierzał nieco zaniedbany korytarz i kuchnię. Chciał tylko go zobaczyć, ostatni raz. Czuł, że musi to zrobić, bo inaczej nigdy nie pogodzi się z jego utratą. Potrzeba paliła jego dłonie, głowę i klatkę piersiową.

Gdy tylko go dostrzegł, poczuł ściskające mu gardło wzruszenie i zrozumiał, że nigdy tak naprawdę nie będzie w stanie od niego odejść.  
Nie od swojego chłopca, którego pokochał wiele lat temu, w odległym świecie, w którym obaj byli znanymi na całym świecie gwiazdami.

Louis leżał skulony na kanapie, tuż na jej skraju, śpiąc. Miał na sobie jeden ze swetrów Harry'ego. Obszerny, wełniany, w kolorze wyblakłej lawendy. Ten sam, z którego tak wiele razy się wyśmiewał i którego zawsze z ochotą z niego ściągał.

Otarł pospiesznie łzy dłonią, gdy poczuł rękę Lottie, zaciskającą się pewnie na jego pasie. Drewno w rozpalonym kominku strzelało hałaśliwie małymi iskrami, kontrastując z ciszą panującą w mieszkaniu.

– Przestańcie obaj, zanim do reszty spieprzycie sobie życie – mruknęła, całując go delikatnie w ramię, nim zniknęła pospiesznie w kuchni.

 

******* **

******  
XXI** ** **

****31 grudnia 2019** **

  
  
Harry nigdy nie widział tak wielu ludzi w domu Liama i Zayna. Chociaż od zawsze należeli oni do osób towarzyskich i rozrywkowych, wybierali raczej imprezy w zamkniętych klubach, niżeli organizowanie ich. Zaproszenie, które otrzymał na początku grudnia, wyjątkowo go więc zaskoczyło.

Chociaż wcześniej nie zamierzał świętować rozpoczęcia nowego roku w ich gronie, Wigilia spędzona z Louisem i jego rodzeństwem sprawiła, że zmienił zdanie. Nigdy w całym swoim życiu nie poczuł takiej ulgi, jak wtedy, gdy szatyn przepraszał go, szlochając głośno w jego ramionach. Przeszli razem tak wiele i tyle poświęcili dla swojego związku, że Harry byłby głupcem, nie dając mu kolejnej szansy.

Nie mówił mu, gdzie zamierza spędzić ostatni dzień w roku, ale wiedział, że w pewnym sensie nie musi. Chcąc uniknąć nieprzyjemnej atmosfery i ewentualnych awantur, Liam uprzedził go, że zaprosił także Louisa. Zielonooki wiedział, że się tam spotkają.

Nie pomylił się. W kilkudziesięciu samochodach, ustawionych wzdłuż niesamowicie długiego podjazdu do mieszkania Payne'a i Malika, dostrzegł ciemnoniebieski, sportowy samochód Louisa. Poczuł rosnącą w nim ekscytację i jakiś wewnętrzny spokój. Ulgę.

Nieco zmarznięty, przekroczył próg domu, uśmiechając się szeroko do Nicka Grimshawa, który z jakiegoś powodu otworzył mu drzwi. Mężczyzna wyglądał dobrze, w koszulki ze swojej najnowszej kolekcji i ciasnych, dobrze skrojonych jeansach.

– Cześć, Gwiazdo popu – przywitał go radośnie, składając w kąciku jego ust przelotny pocałunek. Harry kiwnął głową, marszcząc brwi w niemym pytaniu. Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami. – Jest tutaj tyle ludzi, że mogą być gdziekolwiek. Liam oznajmił nam, że mamy wpuszczać każdego, kto przyniesie ze sobą alkohol warty więcej, niż 20 dolarów – powiedział, a zielonooki przewrócił jedynie oczami, ściągając z siebie ciężki, wełniany płaszcz. Wahał się przez moment, nim odwiesił swój kapelusz. – Och – wyrwało się cicho Grimshawowi, gdy tylko zerknął na jego nową fryzurę.

Krótkie, nastroszone włosy, w niczym nie przypominały jego słynnych, długich loków.

– Wiem, okej? – mruknął, krzywiąc się. Nie chciał słyszeć słów krytyki. – Odrosną – dodał. Nick pokręcił głową, wyciągając w jego kierunku dłoń. Wsunął ją między pasma, roztrzepując je figlarnie.

– Wyglądasz teraz jak prawdziwy buntownik – oznajmił, prostując się. – James Dean – dodał, powodując, że Harry nieco się rozluźnił i odprężył, chichocząc cicho w odpowiedzi.

– Dzięki, Grimmy – powiedział cicho, a dziennikarz wzruszył jedynie ramionami, uważając, by nie wylać trzymanego w dłoni drinka. – Widziałeś gdzieś Louisa? – zapytał, czując palący jego policzki wstyd. Na twarzy mężczyzny pojawił się jednak pobłażliwy uśmiech.

– Wiedziałem, że wasza dwójka nie wytrzyma bez siebie długo – stwierdził, wyciągając z kieszeni swój telefon. – Mniej, niż pół roku. Pixie jest mi winna sto funtów! – oznajmił entuzjastycznie, całując Harry'ego w skroń. – Widziałem go w kuchni pół godziny temu. Wydawał się przygnębiony – dodał.

– Do zobaczenia później, okej? – pożegnał się prędko, chcąc jak najszybciej odnaleźć męża. Dziennikarz mrugnął do niego w odpowiedzi i kiwnął głową.

 

*

 

Podłoga zdawała się wirować pod jego nogami, gdy tłum gości kierował się w stronę drzwi frontowych. Znajomi Zayna i Liama, których Harry nie zdążył jeszcze nawet poznać, przygotowywali się do przygotowanego przez nich pokazu sztucznych ogni.

Louis obejmował go ciasno w pasie, nie pozwalając mu upaść. Bez słowa sprzeciwu pomógł mu się ubrać, śmiejąc się pod nosem z jego wełnianego kapelusza ze sporym rondem i całował przelotnie spierzchnięte wargi zielonookiego, gdy ten nie chciał opuścić ciepłego, jasnego korytarza i wyjść na mróz.

Przesadził z alkoholem. Bez przerwy czuł na sobie oceniające spojrzenia innych, sprawiające, że był wyjątkowo niepewny siebie, chociaż wcześniejsza rozmowa z Nickiem nieco poprawiła mu nastrój. Wybrał więc najprostsze z możliwych rozwiązań, decydując się pić wysokoprocentowe napoje tak długo, aż przestanie go to obchodzić.

Jego mąż przez cały czas był przy nim. Harry zauważył, że mężczyzna ani razu nie sięgnął po alkohol, ale postanowił go o to nie pytać, ciesząc się jego obecnością i czułością, którą mu okazywał. Już prawie zapomniał, jakie to uczucie, być kochanym przez Louisa Tomlinsona. Szatyn zabrał mu ostrożnie telefon z rąk, gdy pod wpływem alkoholu i emocji, chciał zadzwonić z życzeniami noworocznymi do Gemmy.

– Porozmawiasz z nią jutro rano. Jeśli chcesz, możemy tam nawet pojechać w drodze powrotnej do naszego domu. Jestem pewien, że przyda im się dzisiaj odrobina spokoju – wyszeptał mu do ucha, przesuwając wargami wzdłuż jego wystającej kości policzkowej. – Niall powiedział mi, że twoja mama opiekuje się dziś Leo – wytłumaczył, a zielonooki uśmiechnął się do niego półprzytomnie w odpowiedzi.

– Dziesięć! – Rozentuzjazmowany tłum ludzi rozpoczął odliczanie, podczas gdy oni zdecydowali się trzymać nieco na uboczu, stając kilkanaście metrów od niego. Oczy wszystkich gości utkwione były w rozgwieżdżonym niebie. – Dziewięć!

Louis wskazał mu palcem całującą się czule parę, w której Harry rozpoznał bez trudu Nicka i jego byłego chłopaka. Obaj mieli nadzieję, że uda im się zejść. Szatyn uśmiechnął się do niego łagodnie, przyciągając go do siebie bliżej i muskając przelotnie czubek jego nosa, podczas gdy inni kontynuowali odliczanie.

– Cztery, trzy, dwa, jeden! Szczęśliwego nowego roku! – Wspólny krzyk przyjaciół Liama i Zayna zagłuszył świst wystrzeliwanych w niebo fajerwerków.

Chociaż Harry wiedział, że jest bezpieczny i piękne światła w żaden sposób mu nie zagrażają, ogarnął go niewytłumaczalny lęk. Od zawsze bał się sztucznych ogni.

Louis nawet na moment nie puszczał jego dłoni, podczas gdy on starał się pohamować płynące rzewnie ze strachu łzy.

 

* **  
**

 

****1 stycznia 2020** **

  
  
Harry pospiesznie zasłonił usta dłonią, gdy ziewnął przeciągle, wyginając się na fotelu pasażera w łuk. Louis uśmiechnął się lekko pod nosem, jakby w odpowiedzi na jego nieskrywaną senność, a potem ściągnął prawą rękę z kierownicy, kładąc ją tuż nad kolanem młodszego. Zacisnął czule swoje szczupłe palce na jego udzie, a zielonooki mimowolnie westchnął i przewrócił oczami, otaczając ciepłą dłoń chłopaka swoją własną ręką. Przykrył ją w ten sposób niemalże w całości.

Podróż trwała już od kilku ciągnących się latami godzin, ale Harry nie narzekał. Dom, do którego zmierzali, po raz pierwszy od wielu miesięcy miał być dla nich szczęśliwym azylem, gdzie zbudują wszystko od nowa. Wyobrażał sobie tę chwilę w swoim umyśle już od wielu miesięcy. Wiedział jednak, że przy obecnych warunkach atmosferycznych, ostrożna jazda to konieczność. Wycieraczki ledwo nadążały za deszczem, który lał gęstymi strugami, oddzielając ich od świata szarą poświatą. Nowy rok przywitał ich dodatnią temperaturą.

Zielonooki zerknął przelotnie na zegarek, umieszczony w samochodzie Louisa, tuż nad radiem – zepsutym odkąd tylko pamiętał. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że nie ma jeszcze nawet siedemnastej. Było tak ciemno, że według niego równie dobrze mogliby podróżować w środku nocy. Odchrząknął gardłowo, podnosząc się na fotelu. Bolały go lędźwie i łopatki.

– Jak daleko jeszcze? – zapytał, nieco zaskoczony swoim zachrypniętym, niskim głosem. Starał się z całych sił, by jego ton okazywał ciekawość, a nie rosnącą irytację i zmęczenie. Starszy zaśmiał się krótko i cicho, a potem wzruszył lekceważąco ramionami.

– Trudno powiedzieć, H. – Louis zabrał rękę z uda Harry'ego, kładąc ją z powrotem na kierownicę. Nie odrywał oczu od drogi. – Wydaje mi się, że mamy przed sobą około stu kilometrów, ale w takiej pogodzie odległość nic nie znaczy – dodał, wzdychając ciężko. Poprawił palcem zsuwające się z nosa okulary. – Dlaczego pytasz? Źle się czujesz? – Troska w jego głosie sprawiła, że gardło zielonookiego zacisnęło się ze wzruszenia. Odruchowo chciał zaprzeczyć, ale czując, że powinien być szczery, kiwnął głową, potwierdzając. Nic nie odpowiadając, Louis zacisnął wargi w wąską kreskę, zerkając uważnie na jezdnię w lusterkach samochodowych.

Pospiesznie włączył kierunkowskaz i zmienił pas jazdy, zwalniając. Chwilę później, wykorzystując nadarzającą się okazję, zatrzymali się na opustoszałym, leśnym parkingu. Deszcz zacinał w drewniane ławki i stoliki, sprawiając, że z wnętrza samochodu przypominały rozmazane, brązowe plamy. Mężczyzna zgasił silnik i niczego nie tłumacząc, zdjął z siebie ortalionową kurtkę, podając ją zaskoczonemu Harry'emu. Była ciepła i sucha.

– Połóż się na tylnych siedzeniach i spróbuj zasnąć. Nie ma sensu, żebyś się męczył. Dobrze wiesz, jak choroba lokomocyjna potrafi dać ci popalić. Zwłaszcza po wczorajszym pijaństwie – stwierdził. W odpowiedzi otrzymał łagodny uśmiech i błyszczące szczerym uczuciem oczy.

Gdy tylko chłopak otworzył drzwi samochodu, by się przesiąść, odgłosy deszczu wzmogły się, jakby ktoś gwałtownie podkręcił dźwięk w wyciszonym radiu. Nienaturalnie duże krople wody momentalnie zmoczyły skórzaną tapicerkę w aucie, a z powodu silnego wiatru, część z nich wylądowała też na nagich przedramionach Louisa. Harry przez dłuższą chwilę mocował się z zamknięciem za sobą auta. Starszy zachichotał radośnie, słysząc głośny jęk mężczyzny, który pomimo swojego pośpiechu, i tak zdążył całkowicie zmoknąć.

– Cholera jasna – przeklął głośno, wczołgując się na tylne siedzenia. – Nienawidzę pieprzonego deszczu – dodał, momentalnie ściągając z siebie ubrania. Kurtkę przewiesił przez miejsce, które przed chwilą opuścił, buty odrzucił niedbale pod fotel i zdjął z siebie wilgotne skarpetki. Niebieskooki kątem oka obserwował, jak wysunął jego kurtkę spod swojej koszulki i owinął nią ciasno przemarznięte stopy, a potem ułożył się wygodnie, kładąc dłonie pod głowę.

– Obudzę cię, gdy będziemy na miejscu – powiedział, odwracając się na fotelu kierowcy i czule chwytając jego biodro. Harry uśmiechnął się do niego w odpowiedzi.

– Tak, okej – powiedział, nie przerywając gestu. Zmarszczył brwi, gdy starszy zabrał swoją dłoń. – Dziękuję, Lou – dodał szybko.

Zamknął oczy, wyobrażając sobie, że gdy tylko je otworzy, będzie już w domu. Gdzieś na granicy jawy i snu, poczuł, jak po policzku spływa mu łza; pierwsza w tym roku.

**_W zeszłym płakał dwadzieścia jeden razy._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Bardzo dziękuję za czas poświęcony na przeczytanie tego opowiadania.  
> Zostawiając kudos (wystarczy kliknąć na przycisk, nie trzeba mieć tu nawet konta) motywujecie mnie do dalszej pracy i sprawiacie, że czuję się doceniona jako autorka. To taki wirtualny uścisk w moim kierunku! :)
> 
> Dziękuję serdecznie z góry za każdy pozostawiony komentarz i wyrażoną opinię na temat opowiadania. To dzięki nim i dzięki Waszym sugestiom rozwijam się jako autor. Mam nadzieję, że opowiadanie Was nie zawiodło. Do usłyszenia niedługo! 
> 
> Możecie mnie znaleźć na tumblrze: www.let-us-love-larry.tumblr.com


End file.
